Of Desperation and Devotion
by Charliette-Angel
Summary: A compromising situation forced Sasuke to marry Sakura. In their marriage, Sakura had a taste of hell. Sasuke made her life miserable. What will the pink haired girl do? When will she say enough is enough CHAP 6 TREPIDATION IS NOW UP R&R GUYS!
1. Chap 1: Revelation

**Of Desperation and Devotion**

**Disclaimer: Eventhough it breaks my heart to say, I do not own Naruto. (hmmmmp…)**

**Timeline: **

**Sasuke's Departure – Rookie 9 are all age 12**

**Sasuke's arrival – Rookie nine are all age 18**

**Present time – Rookie 9 are all age 22**

**Prologue:**

_It was 10 years after Sasuke's departure from Konoha. 6 years before he went back after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. We was subjected to a 1 year probation which means no missions for 1 year and he has an ANBU guard in the 1st six months of his probation. He was also prohibited to use his sharingan until Tsunade has examined his cursed seal and confirmed that it has vanished with no side effects to his body. He still went to training but only with Kakashi and team 7. After the probation he took the jounin exams and passed. He has been a jounin for 3 years. _

_Sakura was promoted chuunin when she was 15, three years after Sasuke left for the sound. At 18 she took the jounin exams. She had a rigorous training under Tsunade and became konoha's top mednin and jounin. At present she's the head of the Emergency and Surgery department of Konoha Hospital._

_Naruto is still Naruto. After Sasuke's Retrieval Mission, he started dating Hinata. At 20 he proposed to her and was married a year after despite the objections of the Hyuuga Clan members. Hinata denounce the title of being heir to Neji inorder to take the Uzumaki Surname. Tsunade proclaimed Naruto his Hokage-in-waiting 3 months before and was starting to learn the ropes of the job. The training will last for 3 years before he will officially become the sixth Hokage._

_Team 7's friendship, once shattered, was rebuilt and everything was going smoothly for them. Konoha, with out the Akatsuki and Orochimaru as threat, is continuously progressing. Life was as peaceful for everyone. . . or so they thought._

**Chapter 1: The revelation**

It is a very beautiful night. Cherry blossoms trees are on their full bloom. The stars are bright and the moon is full. The atmosphere emits an aura of calmness. However, a pink haired kunoichi is feeling otherwise.

Contemplating on the past events that had happened the last two months there is only one word that can describe what's she's feeling right now. Weak. Oh yes, the long standing remark of Sasuke has been repeating in Sakura's mind for the past 3 hours that she's sitting at the Cherry blossom grove.

Weak. She feels weak that she could not stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha 10 years ago. Weak, that she's not able to do anything to help in Sasuke's retrieval mission. Weak, that eventhough she's now a high level jounin and mednin she still cannot stop her emotional outburst. Weak, that she's not been able to move on. Weak, that upon Sasuke's arrival after 6 years of absence she's realized that she still hold the same feelings for him. Weak, that the friendship that she and Sasuke had established for the past 4 years did not go beyond friendship. Weak, that almost everyone has somebody to love and share their life with. But most of all she feels weak that after 10 years she still loves Sasuke the same way she does when they were still genins.

'Why the hell can't I move on?' She thought. "Even Ino has gotten over Sasuke and now engage with Shikamaru. Naruto is married to Hinata. And Chouji, kiba, Shino and Tenten are dating. Even Lee has gotten over me and IS dating. My god! I'm so pathetic. I'm even pathetic than Neji." She groaned.

Well, the Rookie Nine and Gai's team had really matured over the years. Naruto married Hinata after countless obstacles thrown at them by the Hyuuga clan. Ino is already engaged to Shikamaru after he confessed. And well the other Rookie nine Lee and Tenten are dating with the exception of Neji, the human block of ice. (but he's still hot). What's more frustrating for Sakura is that even Sasuke is on the dating game. He changed from being a solitary guy to konoha's playboy. (OH well, you can't blame the guy… he's really hot and you can't help to just drool over him. wink).

Last month he was dating a cute blue eyed brunette chuunin that came from a wealthy family. Last week she saw him with a raven haired chuunin at a cozy restaurant and she could see he is really enjoying. At both times she can't help feel jealous that he's feeling happy but not with her. But the last straw was 3 hours ago when she saw Sasuke kissing Misao, a blonde hazel eyed jounin under the tree near the ninja monument.

"Damn, Damn, Damn" Tears fall unbidden from her emerald eyes. It hurt so much to see that. It was one thing to see Sasuke dating and its another thing to see him making out with another girl.

Anguish wrapped over the pink haired kunoichi. She continued to cry helplessly when a set of arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's wrong? I've been trying to find you for the past hour. Did you forgot that were gonna have a get together party at the bar tonight? Naruto's worried voiced penetrated her senses.

"Um… I'm (sniff) sorry. I (sniff) forgot."

"hey come on. Were gonna miss them. I'm sure everyone is already there. Its already 10:30."

"Naruto, I can't." she answered. She feels so tired and she thinks that she can't hold her emotions in front of their friends.

"Aww… Sakura-chan. You have to come. Hinata will have my hide if you won't come. And besides everyone is coming."

"I'm sorry I really can't."

Naruto is beginning to be pissed. He knows why his bestfriend is crying and he knows why she wont come to the get together party. But still it pisses him off that Sakura's feelings for Sasuke is as stagnant as a mountain and Sasuke is indifferent to her feelings. 'God, I hate being the in between these two.' He thought.

"Now, Haruno Sakura. I know why are you crying and I know Sasuke is the reason but you can't ditch your friends because of him. Everybody has moved on maybe it is your time to move on too."

"I tried Naruto. Believe me I tried a million times but I just can't." she sobbed hysterically. The blond hokage-in-waiting can't do anything but wrap his arms around her and rub her back.

When her sobs subsided, she tried to fix herself and stand away from Naruto.

"Naruto please just explain to them that I'm not feeling well."

"No Sakura-chan you are not getting out of this one. You better do something about your face and come with me or I'll drag you to the bar with your eyes puffed and red nose."

"I'm not getting out of this one whatever reason I give you, am I right?" she eyed him

"Hnn." Is all Naruto's reply

"oh well. But you promise never to leave me unattended. Please stay with me until the end of the party or at least don't leave me alone there. Alright?" she asked

"sure Sakura-chan. I'll even include Hinata-chan to the deal." He smiled

She quickly performed a jutsu to refresh herself so that she'll look that she has not been crying for the past 3 hours and grabbed naruto's arm on their way to the club.

Naruto glanced at the pink haired woman clutching his arms as if it was her lifeline. He's really worried about her. She has not gotten over Sasuke. 'She'll continue to hurt herself if she's not going to take a step to forget about Sasuke. She's doesn't smile like the way she used to. And eventhough she would tell everyone that she doesn't love Sasuke anymore, I know better.' He secretly sighed.

When they arrived at the club almost everyone is already there. Ino and Shikamaru are sitting side by side with each other. Shikamaru's arm is draped haphazardly on his fiancee's waist. Chouji, neji, kiba and tenten are drinking sake. Lee was beside Shikamaru drinking orange juice. No one dared give Lee anything with alcohol after they found out from tenten that he'll go berserk even with just a drop. While hinata walked over to Naruto and lightly kissed him on the mouth.

"Sakura, you are late." The white eyed girl remarked to Sakura. She had gotten over her stutter ever since she and Naruto started dating.

"I'm sorry but oh well, I'm already here now." She smiled.

"yeah, so lets start the party." Naruto said

"Umm, naruto-kun, sasuke is late. We'll have to wait for him." answered his wife

"What? Teme is late? I wonder what's keeping him? Maybe he has a date prior to----- Ack!"

"NARUTO-KUN!" hinata elbowed her husband to silence and glanced at Sakura

"Um-Um… ahh.. hmmm… maybe he got something to do? Ahehehe…" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, I think so." Hinata answered still glaring daggers to her husband. "Better sit down and drink sake and enjoy ourselves."

"Hai."

They walked over to their table and sat with ino and Shikamaru. 20 minutes had passed and Sakura was drinking sake and talking to the two couples when suddenly Ino stopped in mid-sentence. She was starring at the door while her mouth is wide open.

"honey, what's wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"That is what's wrong." She motioned to the door. Everybody who noticed her turned and tried to see what surprised their ever enthusiastic blond friend.

What Sakura saw crumpled her world. She saw Sasuke hand in hand with Misao approaching their table.

"Damn" she heard Naruto muttered under his breath

When Sasuke approached their table he stopped and smirked.

"hey everyone. Sorry I'm late."

"That's ok Sasuke. Sakura was late too." Hinata answered when she recovered from shock.

"hey, Uchiha who's the chick?" Kiba snickered while eyeing Misao

"What your mouth dog boy." The 22 year old sharingan user growled. "She's off limits"

"Oh yeah?" challenged the Inuzuka boy

"Yeah." Sasuke said then turned to address everyone.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Misao, my girlfriend."

A/N: hey guys, I hoped you liked the 1st chapter of Of Desperation and Devotion. Next chapter will come after a few days I promise. Please, please, please, give me a review so I'll know how to improve my next chapter. I'm a great fan of Naruto and I love reading fanfics. I just hope that I don't fall short of your expectations. Thanks in advance for your reviews. This is my first fanfic and whatever comments and suggestions or even flames that you give will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Despair

**Of Desperation and Devotion**

**Disclaimer: Eventhough it breaks my heart to say, I do not own Naruto. (hmmmmp…)**

_A/N: Thank you to all who gave their reviews for the 1st chapter. I really appreciate it. For those who are wondering why Sasuke and Sakura are not yet married, it will happened on the 3rd or 4th chapter and from then on the story intensifies. Just bear with me. I'll really try to live up to your expectations. And now, on with the 2nd Chapter of Of Desperation and Devotion entitled Despair._

**Chapter 2: Despair**

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Misao, my girlfriend."

As if everyone went deaf they shouted " **WHAT?**". The ones who are unfortunate to be drinking at that time tried to stop choking on their sake.

"Yeah you heard it right. She's my girlfriend." Sasuke smirked

And Sakura's world collapsed. Shikamaru's hand snaked on his fiancee's waist to offer restrain rather than comfort. Ino was glaring daggers to Sasuke and sizing up Misao. Naruto was fuming inside. Hinata grabbed one of Sakura's hands under the table.

The group tried to recover their composure and tried to greet Misao.

Tenten awkwardly glancing around the bar trying not to look at Sakura. Everybody was trying to do something not to linger the topic of conversation to the new couple.

At last and surprisingly, Lee stated that since Sasuke is already here, its time to start the party. Everyone readily agreed.

The new couple slid on the couch across Sakura.

'Of all places to sit why would they sit there? Hmmp…' Sakura thought. 'Ok Sakura, you can do this, smile and pretend that you are not affected. Come on, smile. It's just for a few hours then after that you can cry your eyes out at your apartment. Be strong. Naruto and Hinata are here. Ino and Shika are also here. You can do it girl. Smile, Dammit, Smile.' She silently motivated her self. Try to maintain the calm façade that she is trying to portray.

A waiter passed by and Sasuke order sake for him and Misao and asked the group what would they like to order.

"Come on guys, order what you want. This round is on me."

"hey, This is a change Uchiha, I wish you get a new girlfriend everyday so that free drinks will keep on coming." Kiba joke that earned a not so gentle "accidental" step of Tenten's foot on his. Sasuke just smirk.

Everyone had ordered sake. No one cared to ask Lee what he wants because they know that he'll take every chance he could get to drink. They order orange juice for him.

The orders came and everyone started drinking again when Sakura noticed that Hinata is not drinking.

"You got an early mission tomorrow Hinata?" she queried the silent girl.

"None. We scheduled the party after we made sure that everyone is free the next day after. You know how these parties go. The guys will try to drown themselves with alcohol until they passed out." She giggled

"Then why are you not drinking. I remembered once that you tried to beat Ino in a drinking dare."

"Ahh . . . A-Ann-o . . . Sakura-chan. I. . . " she said nervously.

"Gosh Hinata, I thought you've gotten over that stuttering already."

"Gomensai, Sakura-chan. I'm just nervous. I haven't told Naruto-kun yet."

"Told Naruto what?" she eyed her

"I'm 2 months pregnant." The Hokage's-in-waiting wife confessed

"What? You are pregnant?" shouted Sakura

"Nani?" Said Naruto who was until that time busy talking with Shikamaru about the latest mission he had.

The ex-Hyuuga clan Heiress looked up to her husband and said. "I'm 2 months on the family way Naruto-kun."

The Kyuubi vessel's face registered shocked. He looks like someone just punch him in the gut. Then, suddenly a slow smile crept on his faced and looked tenderly to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face on her hair.

"Thank you so much Hinata-chan. I love you." He said while hugging her. Tears are rimming his eyes.

Everyone hooted and congratulated Naruto. Even Neji smiled as he congratulated his cousin-in-law.

Another round of drinks were passed with the compliments of the soon to be father.

By then the music started to get on their blood and Naruto invited his wife to dance. He totally forgot his promise to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, I would love to but . . ." Hinata glanced at Sakura. Remembering what he told her earlier. "You promised Sakura-chan."

"It's okay Hinata. Go ahead. This is your night. Celebrate and dance. I'll be fine here." Sakura said

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead you two lovebirds." She managed with a smile.

With that, Naruto pulled Hinata to the dance floor and sweep her to his arms.

Sakura looked at the pair. She can't help feeling slightly jealous of her best friend. He went through a lot of pain in his life but know he found happiness and love and will spend the rest of his life in the arms of the person he loved most.

'I should not feel jealous. Naruto deserve this happiness. Of all people, he best deserves this.' She contemplated.

Prying her eyes away from the couple, she glanced to Sasuke across the table.

Again, jealousy was eating at her heart. She saw Sasuke whispering at Misao's ear and Misao giggled and playfully slapped Sasuke's shoulder. He caught her hand and pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'she's beautiful.' Sakura thought. 'No wonder Sasuke likes her. Long blonde hair and hazel doe eyes, I wished I had not cut my hair."

Sakura maintained a shoulder length hair. She thought that it would be practical considering her line of work.

She tore her eyes away from the couple when Sasuke started nuzzling Misao's neck which from the looks of it Misao really enjoyed. She threw her arms along his neck and snuggled closely in Sasuke's lap.

She tried to look everywhere but the couple then she came in contact with Neji's eyes that are intently watching her from the rim of his sake cup. Sakura swore that she saw mocking eyes and his damn smirk despite the ever changing club lights.

"Damn, stoic Hyuuga bastard.' She cursed Neji inwardly.

She was pulled for her silent cursing when Sasuke pulled Misao to the dance floor following Naruto and Hinata who was really enjoying themselves dancing.

The music was a slow sexy one. Sensual and seductive. Misao danced with Sasuke with the bodies touching a little beyond as what the society permitted couples while dancing. Maybe because alcohol somehow lowered her inhibitions, Misao seductively brushed her body to Sasuke while Sasuke, who seemed to enjoy the gesture, was smiling and desire can be seen in his eyes. He draw Misao closer to his body also moving sensually with her.

Despaired and jealous, Sakura fought her tears from falling down. Then, she saw Misao looked at her way with a triumphant smile upon her lips as if telling her that she won, mocking every fiber of her being that she, Misao, was dancing with one of Konoha's most eligible bachelor and own him.

Anger rise inside Sakura.

'Is she mocking me?' she glanced again to Misao. She saw her damn smile again and playfully wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and continued dancing with him.

'Oh yes, she IS mocking me. Damn!' she confirmed.

'She wants a fight I'll give her a fight. I can dance more seductively than her.' Sakura had a few sessions from an exotic dancer when Tsunade assigned her to recover a scroll from a man who was smuggling weapons to a group of rouge ninjas in Suna. The man is fond of picking up hot girls in bars. She took lessons upon the insistence of Tsunade that the best way to get the man's attention is to be the center of attraction on the bar and that is by seductively dancing on top of a table while scantily dressed. That was the only time that Sakura accepted a mission of that nature. She explained to Tsunade that she didn't have the guts to do it again. But still, despite that, she learned a lot from the dancer.

'Hmm… whom shall I ask?' she glanced around. Every one of her friends is occupied with the exception of Neji who still has the smirked on his face. Lee has invited Tenten on the dance floor. Chouji was also dancing with some girl who had pried him from eating the peanuts served with sake. Shino was talking to a raven haired girl from his clan. Kiba was on the other side of the bar busy flirting with a brunette. Ino and Shika was cuddling at the couch beside her. Her eyes drifted again to Neji. No way was she going to dance with Neji. He probably doesn't know how to dance.

She looked again at the dance floor and she saw that Misao was watching her, obviously aware of her jealousy and distress. She whispered something to Sasuke's ear and he glanced at Sakura. Misao again whispered to his ear and then they chuckled.

With her anger flaring again, she decided that she'll take steps to blow Misao and Sasuke out of her mind. She drank her full glass of sake bottoms up and purposely walked to Neji's side.

Neji watched her approached him and quickly stand up. Sakura was surprised when Neji grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. "Coincidentally" not far away from where Misao and Sasuke was dancing.

He twirl her with his one hand and stopped her by pulling her close to his body.

"Dance" he commanded her

"What?"

"I said dance."

She just eyed him blankly.

Neji irritable sighed

"Dance with me as if I were Sasuke." He growled in her ear and proceeded to sensually sway his body with Sakura.

Surprised at what he said she allowed him to guide her body in tune to the music.

Suddenly Neji twisted her so her back was facing him and swayed her hips seductively. Neji put her hands on her shoulders and gently tugged the jacket that she was wearing. He slowly pulled them down her arms while still swaying intimately with her. She felt warmed breeze at the back of her neck and was surprised that Neji discarded her jacket and she was just wearing her red body hugging halter top which shows a portion of her delectable cleavage and her black mini skirt. She felt Neji put his arms around her middle while his chin is on her shoulders moving sensually with her.

Maybe it was because of the alcohol or the hurt and jealousy she felt towards Sasuke and Misao or that her rebellious nature started to surface, she put a hand up to Neji's neck and while the other hand on top of his at her middle. She leaned slightly to the side allowing Neji more access to her neck.

Their group was surprised to see Neji dancing seductively with Sakura. Who would have thought that the Byakugan holder has moves on the dance floor and could move his body as seductively as he was now while dancing with Sakura. (boy, I'm feeling hot here. Hehehehe …) But they are more surprised when the pink haired mednin was allowing the boy's advances as if he had the right. Ino was practically opened mouth staring at her best friend and Shikamaru tried hard not to stare or else he'll get a bonk in the head. Shino, Lee who finished dancing with Tenten, Kiba and Chouji was trying not to get nosebleeds.

Sakura's body was moving in tuned to the music while seductively brushing her body against Neji. Eyes closed and lips with a slight smile she set aflame most of the hot bloodied male in the bar. They are practically gawking at her, intently watching her swaying hips and the rise and fall of her chest. While the female population in the bar was drooling overNeji. Tall and well-built, the handsome shinobi was definitely doing a slow sexy dance his eyes never leaving Sakura's face.

This was definitely a night of surprises, their gang thought, when they saw Sakura turned to faced Neji and put her arms around his neck still eyes closed and feeling the music with her body.

Neji smirked and continued dancing but not after he stole a glance to the last of the Uchiha and his girlfriend. He saw Sasuke's jaw clenched and Misao's eyes narrowed.

While all of this is happening, in Sakura's mind she was transported to a place were inhibition does not exist and hurt and despair is an alien feeling. She imagined that she was dancing sexily in front of Sasuke. That the hands that was holding her belong to him. She was performing this dance for him, only for his eyes.

Her cheeks are flushed and lips parted as she continued to dance while in the arms of Neji while somewhere in the middle of their dance had firmly attached his hands to her hips. She was giving her all, catching attention and trying to block the pain from her heart. Her arms slowly closed around Neji's neck drawing him nearer but were stop when two hands hold her arms away from his neck and settled it on his shoulder. Then she was awakened from her trance when a deep voice whispered to her ear.

"You can stop now."

"come again?" Sakura said confusedly

"I said, you can stop now. They left 5 minutes ago." He answered

Sakura glanced around the dance floor only to find that Sasuke and Misao is nowhere in sight.

"They left the bar 5 minutes ago. Sasuke walked Misao home but promised to come back after."

"What? So you can read minds now?" she mocked. There is no way that Neji could've known what happened to them

"Lips, I can read lips." He answered

"Hmmmmnnn.." she pouted

"Well, I guess our performance ends tonight cherry blossom that is, if you don't want to continue this in private?" he taunted.

"Are you hitting on me Neji? Get a life. You know damn well that will never happen. Blame it on the alcohol, Dammit." Sakura cursed him.

Neji chuckled. "Well, I guess we could blame it on the alcohol."

"yeah and you'll become a stoic bastard once you are sober again." She added with a impish smile.

"and you'll become Ms. Prim and Proper who is single because Sasuke won't take notice of her." He lashed back

Beginning to get tired of their banter Sakura pushed away from Neji.

"Look Neji, I thank you for 'inviting' me to dance and I'm sorry for lashing out on you. Eventhough we are not that close you're sensitive enough to know what I am feeling tonight. It's just that I'm just emotionally drained and I . . ." She couldn't finish because her voice started to quiver.

Neji pulled her back to his chest. "I'm sorry too for manipulating you and using your feelings when you're vulnerable. Hey come on cheer up. I may be a stoic bastard but I don't make women cry." He joked.

"Thanks Neji. Thanks for being a friend when I badly need one. But you're still a stoic bastard." She chuckled

"Oh is that right, Ms. Prim and Proper?"

Sakura smiled slightly.

"Umm, Neji, we better get back at our table."

"yeah, that would be a good idea."

When they arrived at their table, hoots automatically sounded. Remarks like "wow Sakura-chan you got them good." "Sakura, you set the dance floor aflame." and a "you're H-O-T, Sakura" from Kiba who got a smacked on the back of his head from the ever protective Naruto. Neji was also not sparred when Shikamaru pointed out that Neji got moves and evilly eyeing the browned hair man.

Sakura and Neji took their seat and across Tenten and Lee who was still giving them teasing glances. Not long after, another round of drinks was passed. They were finishing that round's sake when Naruto suggested transferring at their house and raid their wine cellar which as far as the group know is quiet extensive, thanks to the constant gifts of Naruto's Jiraiya-sensei. The group agreed and Sasuke was just in time to join them when he arrived.

At Naruto's house, (well it was more of like a small mansion having 8 bedrooms, a spacious living room and a more spacious kitchen, 4 toilet and baths and a very big lawn ), The group settled on the cushions on the floor. Most of them are a little tipsy from all the sake they drunk from the bar. The group started to reminisce about all the funny times they had.

"Hey Naruto, you remembered the time when you tried to ask Hinata's hand from Hiashi?" Chouji said

"Yeah, I remembered that. I was so nervous that day."

"I remembered that day too. It was when you tried meditating to calm your nerves but when that didn't worked out you tried to ask for my help and when I didn't, you practically followed me while I was bug hunting while shouting. Unfortunately I was so irritated at you that I'm considering throwing a kunai when one of your flapping arms accidentally knocked off a beehive. God, I could have died laughing that day." Shino added

Everyone was laughing.

"You could have seen him Hinata, he had these red bumps in his face. Hahaha…" Kiba was rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach.

"Enough dog-breathe. That was funny but painful. What's funnier is when you tried to make your moves on a beautiful blond while commenting how nice her ass and rack is and how long and shapely her legs are." Naruto countered

"yeah I remembered that we just came back from an A class mission that had gone well without a hitch and we decided to have a couple of drinks. I think Kiba was roaring drunk that night not to notice that . . . hahaha. . . the girl . . . hahaha. . .is . . .a . . . " Sasuke was laughing so hard.

"MAN!" Lee, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto finished for him.

"Hey no fair, she doesn't really look liked a man with all those stuff and curves on the right places." He objected whiningly.

The talk went on. An hour passed and Hinata kissed Naruto goodnight. Telling them she needs to rest and the rest of the group should continue their fun. She also told them that the 7 guest rooms are all clean and they can use it if they are too tired or too drunk to go home. With that, she climbed the stair to their bedroom.

The party continued until two in the morning. Everybody was TOTALLY drunk and so Naruto suggested that they take the guest rooms. Sakura and Tenten took the two rooms upstairs at the left side of the house. Shikamaru and Ino took the remaining room upstairs. Sasuke took the farthest room downstairs. Lee and Neji decided to share a room as well as Kiba and Shino. Chouji slept alone. No one wanted to sleep beside a drunken Chouji in fear that they would be squashed while sleeping.

Around 4 am Sakura woke up feeling thirsty. She went down to get a glass of water and proceeded to raid the Uzumaki residence Medicine cabinet for some aspirins for her hang over. As she was going up stair the room where Sasuke was staying had its door ajar. She can see Sasuke's head buried in the pillow while he lay on his belly, the blanket only covering only his waist downwards. He must have discarded his shirt before sleeping. Half-naked Sasuke was a sight to behold. Even asleep his muscles ripple every time he breathes (hmmm…. Getting hot again.. drools).

Sakura stared to the raven haired man she loved dearly. She realized that somebody now owns him. He now belongs to that bitch Misao.

It must have been that she still has a high content of alcohol in her body or that her head is pounding because of hang over that she decided to enter Sasuke's room.

Sakura knows that Sasuke sleeps like the dead when he's drunk that's why as much as possible he doesn't drink if there is a mission coming. Fortunately tomorrow is a rest day for them.

In a split second decision, she discarded all her clothes and took of Sasuke's short and boxers. She stood beside the bed taking in the wonderful sight of Sasuke's naked body. Then she slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and fell asleep.

Sasuke mumbled incoherently in his sleep and wrapped his arms on the warm body next to his. He settled once again and continued sleeping.

0000----0000----0000

The birds are chirping and sounds from the kitchen can be heard.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and a smile formed on his lips. 'Hinata-chan must be preparing breakfast' he thought.

He contemplated the news of her pregnancy for a while and then stood up and entered the bathroom to take a quick shower.

True to his guess, Hinata was in the Kitchen and fixing breakfast. Most of their friends are awake and was waiting for the food to be served.

He notice Sakura and Sasuke was the only ones still not up.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Hey sweetie, good morning. Where's Sakura-chan and Teme?" he asked

"Sasuke is still asleep, I guess. I already asked Tenten to wake up Sakura but she's not in her room. Maybe she took a walk. " His wife answered.

"I should wake up Sasuke-teme. I bet that will piss him off. Hehehe.." he grinned

Naruto went to the guest room that Sasuke normally occupies whenever he sleep over in their house. Sasuke always chooses the farthest room because it has a nice view and it's away from the kitchen which means that he's far away from Naruto's early morning rambling of Ramen.

With every intention of shocking him, Naruto gather air on his lungs, opened the door and shouted "SASU---"

His shout was caught short when the image that greeted him robbed him of his speech.

There in the bed, lay Sakura and Sasuke, under one blanket and from the look of the discarded clothes on the floor are both naked. Arms and legs entwined with each other. Sakura's back is leaning on Sasuke's chest and his one arm is around her waist holding her close to his body while the other arm is under Sakura's head. His head is buried in her pink hair.

The scene that greeted Naruto implied that something happened that night. Something that involves Sakura's virtue and Sasuke's libido.

His protective instinct kicked in and without a thought, Naruto rushed at the side of the bed, grabbed Sasuke's arms away from Sakura and shouted.

"**DAMMIT SASUKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN BED WITH SAKURA."**

Hearing the commotion from Sasuke's bedroom the remaining of the gang rushed inside it only to be greeted with a unbelievable scene.

They saw Naruto shaking from anger about to maul Sasuke, shaking the half-asleep raven haired man to awareness.

Sasuke, now fully wake was eyeing Naruto in confusion.

And Sakura, obviously had just woken up because of Naruto's voice, began sitting on the bed and slowly began noticing that all her female friends is looking at the three of them in disbelief and the male ones are looking at her, particularly to the sheet of blanket slipping from her shoulders.

Reality sink-in to Sakura. Memories of the early morning, hours ago came rushing in. She started to panic and try to find a way to escape this compromising situation. She choose the easiest way.

She fainted.

A/N: That was a long one. So chapter two entitled Despair is now up. I hope you will all like it. Keep the reviews coming. Chapter 3 is coming in a few days.


	3. Deceit

**Of Desperation and Devotion**

**Disclaimer: Eventhough it breaks my heart to say, I do not own Naruto. (hmmmmp…)**

_A/N: Hey guys, I really liked your reviews. It's great that my work is appreciated. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Chapter three entitled Deceit is now up. This is mostly drama. I hope you will all like it. Enjoy reading._

**Chapter 3: Deceit**

Reality sunk in to Sakura. Memories of the early morning, hours ago came rushing in. She started to panic and try to find a way to escape this compromising situation. She chose the easiest way.

She fainted.

The girls gasped upon seeing the pink hair kunoichi slump under the covers. Naruto suddenly left go of Sasuke, grabbed a towel and threw it to him.

Still dazed and confused, Sasuke wrapped the towel around him and went to stand at the open window.

Hinata picked up Sakura's clothes and ordered Naruto, whose eyes are still giving Sasuke's back killer looks, to pick up Sakura and transfer her to the room she occupies upstairs.

Naruto wrapped the blanket around Sakura, gently so that the other guys will not have the chance to get a glimpse of Sakura's naked body. He picked her up and went upstairs. Hinata followed him.

Tenten was still in shock while leading on Lee. Ino was quietly sobbing on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Ino, I think we should follow Naruto upstairs. Sakura needs us to be there when she comes around." Tenten said when she got over her shock.

"Yes… sniff . . . I think your right."

Tenten started to move towards the door and expected Ino to follow. Much to her surprise, she saw Ino walking towards Sasuke. Knowing what Ino's intent is, she hastily followed her but was stopped by Shikamaru.

Ino slowly approached Sasuke and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke turned around only to have Ino's open palm connect with his cheek.

"Fucking Bastard" she hissed and turned away to go to Sakura. Tenten followed Ino to the door but not before she gave Sasuke a disgusted look.

When the girls were out, Sasuke picked his clothes from the floor and proceeded to change.

After he had change he move his eyes to the people left inside the room. Choji and Shino are still standing by the door silently brooding. Lee is looking disapprovingly at him; Shikamaru is sitting on one of the chairs inside the room looking tired. Kiba is clenching his fist at his side and Akamaru is growling menacingly. Neji was leaning on one of the walls still expressionless as ever.

"Guys, I know this looks bad. I don't know what happened. I was drunk and I --- Umph" Sasuke did not finish what he was about to say when Kiba punch him.

Kiba was about to punch Sasuke again when he suddenly stopped. Shikamaru stilled his movements using his Kage Mane. Kiba tried to escape Shika's jutsu making Shikamaru struggle to keep it. Chouji, Lee and Shino still stood silently watching Kiba's display of emotion. They are thinking of trying to do the same to Sasuke.

"You are a bastard Uchiha!" Kiba spat. "She was a decent girl why did you have to do this to her? You are freaking traitor. You betray the village once to gain power and then you did it again when you betrayed Sakura's friendship. Why did it have to be her? Dammit bastard, she worshipped the ground you walk on and now you do this?" Kiba was shouted venomously

Sasuke started to be angry. 'What is he talking about? Dammit, I can't remember a thing. I was so drunk, did I do it with Sakura? Did I force myself on her? Did I seduce her? What, come on, think . . .' but still no memories of the night before flashed in his mind.

He glanced at the bed and tried to find some sign to help him remember. His eyes narrowed when he saw no stain on the covers.

Kiba was being held by Lee. Shikamaru released his Shadow Bind on Kiba and ask Sasuke to explain.

"Explain what? I can't remember a thing. All I know is that I came here last night, took off my shirt and slept. Then the next thing I knew, Naruto is shaking me senseless and trying to pummel me. Dammit!"

"You can't remember what you did to Sakura?" Konoha's top strategist ask

"Look, Shikamaru. I know that the girl has a crush on me since we're twelve and I know that she's obsessed with me. Look at the sheets and tell me what you see or should I say what you did not see."

All of them glanced at the bed. Shikamaru forehead crinkled at the fact that the white sheets are spotless.

"Yeah, I know it's clean. Either that she set me up in this situation or . . ." Sasuke said

"Or what Uchiha? Say it to my face. Come on bastard. I challenge you to say it straight to my face." Kiba taunted Sasuke. He knew what Sasuke was about to say and cannot believe that Sasuke can think of that to Sakura.

Sasuke anger flared "Dammit, dog boy, Either she set me up or she was screwing long before this." He shouted

Then all hell breaks loose

Kiba is struggling on Shino and Chouji, who were trying to restrain him. Shikamaru once again leaped into position for his Kage Mane to stop a kick that Lee was trying to land on Sasuke.

No one bothered to mind about Neji who as far as they know was still leaning on the wall. BIG MISTAKE. A blur passed Lee and the next thing they saw was Sasuke flying to the wall. Neji had just used his Gentle fist on him. They were shocked to see the cold Hyuuga heir exhibit emotion. More shocked to see that Neji was shaking in anger. He attempted to throw a punch on Sasuke again when Chouji tackled him to the floor.

Sasuke was standing up and was rubbing the chest where Neji delivered the blow. He glanced at Neji struggling to stand up with Chouji. Anger taking over his body, he became tactless and shouted "Why so angry Neji? Were you not able to screw her?"

"Fuck you, Bastard. I can't believe how a dick head you are. You selfish, insensitive jerk. She loved you for years. She still loves you. She loves you with every fiber of her being it makes me want to puke. How can you ever think of that about her? She turned away from all of the advances her fan boys made to her and you are in doubt that she's being promiscuous? YOU ARE SICK!" Neji said disgustingly.

"How about her little show last night? What do you call that?" Sasuke raised a brow still baiting Neji.

"Why you ---"

"ENOUGH. Both of you. Sasuke you stay here inside. Don't attempt in escaping. We have to fix this before we all go home. Everyone out. Stay in the living room and try to get hold of you tempers." The genius shadow user ordered.

Reluctantly, the guys ushered themselves out of the room leaving Sasuke still simmering in anger and pondering what the hell had he gotten himself into.

**Meanwhile, in Sakura's room . . .**

Naruto laid Sakura in her bed and began pacing around the room muttering curse words. Hinata trailed her eyes to her husband worriedly. Naruto's anger is easily provoked if any of his special people is harmed in any way.

Ino is still sobbing quietly at the foot of the bed while Tenten is trying to comfort her.

Sakura began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Hinata hovering over her face. She turned her head to the right only to encounter a pair of blue glaring eyes and a very locked jaw. She knew Naruto was trying to stop himself from shouting. A sniffle caught her attention and saw Ino crying.

"Sakura, are you alright? Did Sasuke hurt you? Did he force himself on you? Why didn't you shout? Why didn't you fight him? Are you okay? A barrage of questions came out from a very worried crying Ino.

"Ino-chan, I think we need to let Sakura up and put on her clothes first. Naruto-kun, can you please turn around for a moment?" Hinata ordered her husband.

Naruto turned and they proceeded to help Sakura dress. When Sakura finished dressing she sat at the edge of the bed with her head bowed down to the hands on her lap. Tears started to rim in her eyes. Naruto stood in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, please look at me." He commanded

Sakura did not move.

Naruto kneeled in front of her and try to catch her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you know that I love you right? You are like a sister that I never had. I'll always protect you. I'll always take your side but I need to know what happened." Naruto said gently.

Tears are falling from her eyes, she said. "I can't remember."

Naruto released a very deep breath. "Hey Sakura, its me, Naruto your best friend. Please tell me what happened." He pleaded.

'I set the whole thing up. I want Sasuke for myself. I wanted him. I'm jealous of Misao. I don't want Sasuke to belong to her. I made the whole thing up. Its my fault but I'm not going to tell you that." She thought as unbidden tears fall from her eyes.

"I . . . don't remember. . . anything, Naruto. I was . . . so drunk." She whispered.

Naruto just shook his head and gather her into his arms. She hugged him back, crying her eyes out.

'I'm sorry everyone. I can't let Sasuke go to that girl. I just hope you could all forgive me for creating this mess. I hope Sasuke-kun could forgive me.' She contemplated as she cries harder on Naruto's chest.

She cried until she was exhausted and fell asleep while asking for everyone's forgiveness on her head over and over again.

When Sakura fell asleep Naruto and Hinata went inside their bedroom while Tenten and Ino went downstairs to the living room.

**At Naruto and Hinata's bedroom . . .**

Naruto began pacing again.

"Shit! I can't believe this is happening. This is a nightmare. I could kill Sasuke for this."

"Naruto-kun, please calm down. We have to be rational in this situation and try to solve this." Hinata said to calm her husband.

"Oh, we really have to solve this, HInata but Sasuke will be the one doing it." He said menacingly

"What do you mean?" asked the white eyed girl confusedly.

Silence answered Hinata. She put her arms around her husband. After a time Naruto answered.

"He has to marry her." Naruto finally said

**At the living room . . .**

The atmosphere inside the living room was tense. Tempers seem to be as fragile as glass. Killing intent can be felt.

Shikamaru was on the sofa holding a distraught Ino. Neji and Kiba were gathered in a corner along with Lee, Chouji and Akamaru. Shino was out. He was at the lawn trying to offer some explanations to onlookers and passersby that heard the commotion inside the house. Naruto is leaning on a wall while hugging HInata.

The front door opened and Shino walked it. His face was grim.

"Naruto, I think we have a problem."

Naruto eyed the bug user and said "Another one, God when will this end."

"Ahh, yes another one. It seems that there are some people who heard about the commotion and I think they heard what you had yelled."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. Hinata cringed because of husband shout.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." He apologized. "How bad is this situation Shino?" he asked

"I think that some people knew what exactly happened here. Gossips will start to spread Naruto and we cannot let this happen. This situation is messy enough for Sakura and she doesn't need to be snickered at when she walks down the street. I like to add that ummm . . . Sasuke had made some uuuummm . . . nasty remarks about Sakura." Shino hesitantly added.

"How nasty Shino?" Naruto was again seething with anger.

"UUUUmmmm . . . "the Aburame clan heir can't answer.

"Sasuke noticed the absence of a certain 'sign' on the bed sheet and thought that either Sakura was setting him up or that she was, uuuumm . . . let' s just say not pure." Shikamaru cough the last phrase.

"Nani?" the clueless kyuubi holder said

Kiba offered a more straight response

"He said that Either Sakura is setting him up or she was screwing long before last night." He spat while curling his hands to curb his anger.

"What?" Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Tenten said together.

A gasped was heard in the corridor. Everybody turned to see a very pale Sakura leaning to a post.

"Bastard! I'm really going to kill him." Naruto said dangerously and started towards Sasuke's room.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Let's approach this problem in a civilized manner, shall we." Hinata stopped her husband. "You have already thought of a solution for this problem and even with the added complications to it, it's the most viable option."

Naruto sighed and asked Shikamaru to call Sasuke from his room. Ino led Sakura to the sofa and tried to soothe her.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru went back to the living room followed by a Sasuke.

Naruto was about to start talking when Hinata stopped him

"Sweetie, let me handle this okay? You are emotionally distraught and you'll probably end up shouting again."

Naruto nodded.

"Sooooooooo, We all know that we have quiet a situation here." Everyone nodded. "You see, Naruto found Sasuke and Sakura on a very compromising position. I know guys, that its nobody's business to trod on your personal life. But if someone gets hurt you know we usually intervene. What I am saying is that people will be talking about what happened. Actually, people are already talking about it." She added

"and why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Apparently, some people have heard what my husband had shouted. To add to the weight of the problem, they also heard about your not so nice comment, Sasuke." She threw a dagger look at him.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He tried to rub the ache behind his neck.

"That's the gist of it. As of now, we are to do something about the situation that you and Sakura are into and we have to do something to stop the gossip to fly around town."

"What do you suggest Hinata? Kill everyone who knows about the incident? Put a memory erasing jutsu on them?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto can't stop himself to butt in. He stole a glance to the still pale and trembling green eyed girl at the sofa and then faced the onyx eyed man.

"That may be is a solution Teme, but it is too violent. I have the solution to the problem but you are the one to execute it, Sasuke." He spat his name like bile.

"What is that, dobe?"

"You have to marry her." Naruto answered

Sasuke's reaction broke Sakura's heart all over again.

"**WHAT,** no way. I won't marry her. And besides, I've got a girlfriend." Sasuke declared.

"So what, teme. Break it off with Misao and marry Sakura." Naruto said

"That is not so easy, dobe. What you are suggesting is unbelievable. Sakura and I don't even have a relationship and not until 4 years ago we were not even talking friends." Sasuke objected

"**Well, maybe you should have kept your hands to yourself last night, bastard**." Naruto shouted trying to get away from Hinata who was holding back. He was every intention of putting a rasengan to the bastard's gut.

"I still won't marry her and that's it. You or anybody else can't force me." With that he stormed out of the front door.

"Damn you Sasuke. Tsunade will hear about this." Naruto threatened.

"Then go ahead, but I still won't marry her." Sasuke said with finality and he proceeded to slam the front door shut.

"Why you---"

"Naruto, just let it go." Said a still trembling Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan . . ."

"I said just let it go."

"Alright, for now. But still Tsunade needs to know about this. You are her apprentice and she treats you like a daughter. She needs to know."

Ever since Sakura's parents died 6 years ago, Tsunade has become her mother figure. She treats her like a daughter and acted as a guardian to Sakura until she reached the legal age.

"No, please Naruto. Don't. I don't want to give her problems."

"Nevertheless Sakura, she has to know. Have you ever considered the consequences that might happen?"

Sakura just stared at Naruto

"You could get pregnant." Naruto said grimly.

Sakura could just bow down her head and silently cry. All of her friends really think that something had happened last night between her and Sasuke. They had even thought about the probable effects to her. She was lucky to have her friends. Friends that she is definitely deceiving right now

She is really wallowing up in guilt. She made such a huge mess. A mess she's would dive more deeply if that's the quickest way of getting to Sasuke. Yes, she is certainly desperate. With Misao as a threat, that's the easiest way to get a hold of Sasuke. (Selfish, you might think of it my dear readers but a person is capable of anything when in love and not thinking rationally, which is what Sakura is doing right now. She's not crazy, she's just desperate. It was the first time that Sasuke has ever introduced a girl to the gang and from what Sakura can tell, he's pretty serious about Misao.)

**That evening at Sasuke's apartment. . .**

Someone is knocking at his door. He glanced at the clock, 7:30 pm. Who could that be. Maybe Tsunade has a mission for him. He opened the door to see an ANBU.

"Uchiha Sasuke, your presence is wanted by the Godaime immediately. I am to accompany you to her." The ANBU said.

"Lead the way." He answered and turned to grab his keys and locked the door. Then he followed.

'Unusual for Tsunade-sama to send an ANBU. This must be an important mission.' He thought But as they drew near the Hokage tower, an eerie feeling creeps into him. And then it struck. 'Oh no, they can't. They cannot possible drag Tsunade into this mess. That will be so foul for them.' He said to himself.

When they arrived at Tsunade's office the ANBU knocked and announced that Sasuke is with him and waiting for permission to enter. Tsunade gave the ANBU the order to let Sasuke in.

As the door opened, Sasuke saw a very grim Tsunade, a disapproving Shizune holding Tonton and a very silent Sakura. The Hokage looked at him seriously and then the 'interrogation' began.

"Uchiha Sasuke, before anything else, I would like to inform you that this meeting is between you and me, not as a Hokage but as guardian. It came into my knowledge that something happened between you and Sakura which put her in a very compromising position. Not only that this situation will give her emotional pain but this will wreck her position in the society as a top kunoichi and as one of the department heads of Konoha Hospital."

Sasuke just stared at her.

"I would just like to confirm about the events that had happened and don't you dare lie to me. Is it true that Naruto saw you and Sakura in bed naked?"

"Hai"

The Godaime nodded. "Is it also true that you have no recollection of whatever you did with Sakura?"

"Hai" was Sasuke's clip answer.

"Is it also true that you are in doubt about the whole thing that had happened? That you doubt that either Sakura was just setting you up or was doing promiscuous actions before last night?" Tsunade glared at him while she finished the last sentence.

The raven haired man can only answer yes.

Shizune gasped and Tonton squealed. Tsunade tightly closed her fist on top of the table. Sakura was beginning to sniffle.

"You know Sasuke, some people had heard about what you said and as of this afternoon, I heard people talking about Sakura. You don't want to even hear half of the nasty words that they called her. You must take responsibility in your actions and do it immediately. What are you planning to do now?" the Godaime inquired.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and said between gritted teeth, "I will not marry her."

The sake bottle on top of Tsunade's table exploded into pieces when it slammed against the wall.

"What do you mean you will not marry her? You will do her right Sasuke and you will marry her or else. . ." Tsunade shouted as her anger burst.

"You can threaten me all you want but I still won't marry her." Sasuke said with conviction. Eyeing Sakura dangerously.

"Then be prepared to live your life as an ordinary citizen of Konoha."

"What?"

"Frustrated sexual assault or sexual assault to a comrade by means of force or seduction is reason enough to relieve you of the position of jounin." Tsunade smirked.

"You can't do that."

"Can't I? I am the Hokage and I can do whatever I want and I want you to marry Sakura."

"I'm in hell." Sasuke said feeling defeated.

"No your not but you will be if you'll not marry Sakura within two weeks. That is the most logical thing to do."

Finally defeated, Sasuke conceded.

"Okay Tsunade-sama, I will marry her but I expect you not to meddle in our marriage life, is that clear?"

"Fair enough, Okay its settle then. I'll officiate your wedding. It will be in two weeks time. That will give time for Kakashi, the rest of Rookie Nine and Gai's Team to settle their schedules so they can come. It will be very discreet. I'll let both of you choose the place."

Sasuke nodded.

"So that's fine then. Both of you can go now and prepare for your wedding."

Sasuke immediately went out the door after giving a bow to Tsunade. Sakura followed him.

Outside the door Sasuke eyed Sakura.

With her head still bowed down she whispered that she'll go home and bade Sasuke good night. Before she can get away from him, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"We have to talk."

He dragged her to their old training ground near the Ninja monument.

When they arrived there Sasuke paced in front of Sakura while muttering curses.

On the verge of another emotional break down Sakura said "Sasuke-kun, its okay if you won't marry me."

The anger that Sasuke was holding the whole time he was at Tsunade's office escaped.

"THEN WHAT, LIVE AS AN ORDINARY CITIZEN? FORGET ABOUT BEING A NINJA? DAMMIT SAKURA" he shouted at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm very sorry. I can go back to Tsunade if you want and tell her I won't marry you." Sakura said trying to appease her guilt.

"You think she'll accept that? We will only get into more trouble. She won't stop doing things to us until were married." Sasuke has the urge to grab his hair and pull them off his head.

"Look Sakura, everything is final so we better do this."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Don't thank me yet Sakura."

Sakura eyed the onyx eyed boy confusedly.

"My freedom has a price Sakura. I will marry you and you will become my wife. You will give me heirs but I will never love you." The last sentence made Sakura's tears run down her cheeks and make her tremble.

"I will own you body and soul. I have a right over you, you will become my property but you will not mess with my personal affairs. I can do whatever I please and I will not hear a single complain from you. And lastly, you have to stay away from Misao." Sasuke laid out all of his conditions.

Sakura can't think of anything to do or say except for "hai"

"And one more thing, you can't be the Uchiha matriarch with your line of work. The rebuilding of my clan will be hard enough for you. You will be very busy to attend to other concerns."

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"The price for my freedom Sakura, you have to pay the price."

"What is it?" Sakura asked but deep inside she has already shivering in fear. She almost knew what Sasuke was going to say.

"The price of my freedom is for you to resign in being a ninja."

_A/N: that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you'll all like it. Its mostly heavy drama but still, I did my very best to spice it up. I would to thank the following for their wonderful reviews and I hope that you will continue to give your reviews for the up coming chapters. _

**_artist in the closet, _****_daydreamer53221, _****_Amoena Lilium, _****_windsoftiti, _****_dontconfuseme, _****_Kunoichi Mariko-chan, _****_sasusaku4eva101, _****_cherryblossom-gal, _****_crazy4SasuxSaku, _****_Jennjennr, _**_**Darkhope, **__**Kenya, **_**_fantasy4luvr_****_  
_**

_I'll try to update this weekend for chapter four. Those waiting for SasuSaku wedding, this chapter will have it. You better read it. Sakura will do something out of this world that will make Sasuke more mad at her. Neji will be conniving with Sakura too.  so watch out for it everyone. Read and Review. _


	4. Decisions:The Uchiha Haruno Wedding

**Of Desperation and Devotion**

**Disclaimer: Eventhough it breaks my heart to say, I do not own Naruto. (hmmmmp…)**

_A/N: Hey guys, it's me once again. Gosh, I'm overwhelmed by your comments for my 3rd chap. I thought its too much drama and stuff. I was ready to receive flames. Hehehehe . . .Thank God for small miracles. Weeeeehh . . . Anyways as what I have promised ODAD's chap 4 will (hopefully) blow your mind. You don't know how much I prepared for this chapter. Basically, because of the events of this chapter the whole ODAD was born. Hmmm . . . I really put a great effort in this chap. You should see me while I'm writing this, my hair is tangled, I've got circles under my eyes, aching back. My bed is full of notes and pocketbooks for references and my trusty companion during long nights (it's not a man. It's just cigarettes. Hey, hey, hey, I'm at a legal age so please don't glare at me.) Before I start with the chapter 4 I would like to make some notes for easy reading of my upcoming chapters. I noticed (actually it's my brother who pointed out to me) that it is sometimes confusing to distinguish normal conversation and thoughts in my preceding chapters. Please refer below to the notes for easy reading. Anyway without much further ado, I present you chapter 4 of Of Desperation and Devotion entitled Decisions (The Uchiha – Haruno Wedding)_

_Notes for readers:_

"_Charliette" – thoughts or flashback_

"Charliette" – normal conversation

**Chapter 4: Decsions (The Uchiha – Haruno Wedding)**

She lay down on her bed and for the nth time, she let her mind dwell on the conversation she had with Sasuke hours ago. She still can't believe it. She is deep, deep SHIT. It is like choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea or in her case between her greatest dream and self-fulfillment and independence.

"_The price for my freedom Sakura, you have to pay the price."_

"_What is it?" Sakura asked but deep inside she has already shivering in fear. She almost knew what Sasuke was going to say._

"_The price of my freedom is for you to resign in being a ninja."_

She tried to shut the image of a menacing looking Sasuke. After he said what is going to be the price of his freedom, he had glared hard at her when she didn't react. When her silence lasted for several minutes, he just told her to inform him if she already did it. With that he took off without saying goodnight leaving a distraught Sakura at the training grounds.

Exhausted from the emotional turmoil that she went throughout the day, she cried herself to sleep.

---

---

**5 Days after their talked with Tsunade (9 days before the wedding) …**

Sakura dragged her exhausted body out of the Konoha Hospital. She was very, very tired. Earlier that afternoon a squad of jounin came back from a mission. They had a class A mission and were ambushed by missing nins. They were outnumbered resulting to 3 of their members to have serious injuries, two of them needed surgery. As head of the Emergency and Surgery Department, she personally performed the surgery for the most serious injury. The jounin had a punctured lung due to broken ribs, a broken right arm and left leg, a concussion and a large wound in his left side. It took 4 hours to completely heal him. Thank god, his condition was lowered from high critical to stable.

"_I'm so tired."_ She thought. But instead of heading to the direction of her apartment, she went towards the bar where they had their get together during THAT fateful night.

The gang threw out a little party for them, a sort of get together again and a farewell for Sakura and Sasuke's single living. There is still tension between their friends and Sasuke but they are on speaking terms without trying to pummel Sasuke to death.

Sakura glance at her attire and shook her head. Thinking that what she is wearing is not an appropriate for a party. She was wearing khaki working pants and a blue tube. Over it she wore a khaki jacket. _"Darn, I forgot to even comb my hair."_ She tried to tame her pink locks into the messy bun on her nape. _"I look harassed. Naruto will not like this." _She was thinking of what Naruto would say. He will usually comment on her appearance especially if she works herself too much. And that is not far from the fact. She was basically living in the hospital these past few days, trying to submerge herself to work away from the snide comments of some people she met in the street. To try and drown Sasuke's menacing image. To exhaust herself so that she will not wake up the next day and face the mess she made.

But life is too cruel to Sakura, No matter how hard she submerge herself to work, how hard she will pretend deaf to the snide remarks around her, how desperately she tries to block Sasuke' image it still haunts her. She will always find herself crying again to sleep, she always hear whispers behind her back, she will always see Sasuke's image everytime she tries to relax. _"Dammit"_ she cursed. Life is definitely hard on Haruno Sakura.

Her string of thoughts were cut off when she found herself outside the bar, she pushed the door and roamed her eyes inside trying to find her friends in the blinking lights.

"Hey Sakura-chan, over here." Naruto yelled over the loud music.

She spotted Naruto and walked over their table. She saw Naruto sitting besides a smiling Hinata. Ino and Shikamaru, as always are seated side by side and almost tipsy. Lee smiled at her and went back talking to Tenten. Kiba waved at her from the dance floor. Sasuke is at the far end of the couch brooding in front of a cup and a sake bottle and from the looks of it, somewhat tipsy. She noticed some of the gang is missing and asked Hinata about it.

"Chouji and Shino are on a mission and so is Neji-niisan. But he is expected to be back tonight."

"Ahhh.. okay." Her eyes drifted to Sasuke who is still on contemplating on his sake.

She let out a sigh and just shook her head.

"Sakura-chan, you look tired. Have you been sleeping in the hospital again? I told you that you work too much." Naruto commented.

"And you don't work too much?" she asked back

"At least I still get to have fun and go home to Hinata-chan and eat her homemade ramen. Not to mention that I still have time to make heirs. Hehehehe . . ." the blonde hokage smiled sheepishly and stole a kiss from his blushing wife. After a year of marriage, Hinata would sometimes blush on the affections her husband shows her.

"Yeah, yeah, stop it you two. You look like 12 years old." She smiled

"Jealous, Sakura-chan, maybe you should give teme some looooove." The comment instantly bought Sakura's face to seriousness.

"Hey, I was just joking Sakura-chan" Naruto said hastily when he saw Sakura's serious face. "But really Sakura-chan, you really work too hard, you have bags under your eyes, you looked like you just wrestled with a bear and I bet those clothes are two days old." Naruto commented while looking at her disheveled appearance, messy hair, wrinkled hair and all.

"There is just too much work in the hospital, Naruto. Emergencies and surgeries I have to perform these past few days and I didn't have time to pay attention to my appearance."

"Are you sure that is the reason for your hermit-like attitude and your not hiding from him." He nodded his head towards Sasuke.

"Ahhh, Umm . . . Naruto-kun, you promised me not to intervene, right? So just cut it out. We had meddled enough in their lives; give them a chance to fix it by themselves." HInata said to her husband

"Hai, Hinata-chan" Naruto said and hugged his wife.

Suddenly, a feedback from a mike sounded and a booming voice erupted over the music. Kiba had just taken the stage and was holding the mic in one had and a cup of sake on the other. Akamaru was yapping under his feet. Obviously, he's a little too tipsy.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. I would like to propose a toast to the newly engage couple of the Rookie Nine, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Come on guys, please stand up." Kiba urged them

Sasuke was tipsy and still brooding on his sake cup was elbowed by Shikamaru and Sakura was urged by Tenten and Lee who were nearest to her.

The two stood up to be acknowledged by the crowd.

'There you have it guys, the newly engaged couple. May you have a blessed, fruitful and blisssssssful marriage life. Cheeeeeers!" Kiba said with a wink. Everyone laughed at his action.

After his little show, Kiba approached the table and eyed Sakura who was blushing lightly.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, wassup? So how was engaged life, is that bastard treating you right? Ohhh, lemme see you ring." Kiba jump from one question to another. He was having incoherent thoughts because he was a little too tipsy.

Sakura stiffened and bowed her head. When kiba saw that Sakura did not move, he took the liberty of grabbing her hand to inspect her engagement ring.

Viola, Sakura's hand was ringless. Kiba knotted his forhead and look inquiringly at Sasuke.

As if being ordered, Sasuke grabbed the hand that Kiba was holding and shoved a small blue velvet pouch to Sakaura.

"Here." Sasuke said and then went back again to brood over his sake.

Sakura reached into the pouch and saw a ring made of platinum, with a ruby and a diamond. The stones are cut and arranged to form the Uchiha symbol.

Even feeling slightly elevated, she still can't help but feel disappointed and hurt because of the way that Sasuke has given it to her.

"_He just handed it as if it was the next mission detail scroll_." She winced inwardly.

Kiba, with his annoying tipsy self again was meddling. "Oi, Sasuke, why don't you take Sakura to the dance floor and dance with her. It will be you first dance as engaged couple."

Starting to feel irritated, Sasuke stood up.

"Fine, If that what it takes to shut you up." He said and grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

A gasp was heard from Sakura's lips before she was hauled away by Sasuke.

They arrived at the dance floor just in time for the music to change to a slow romantic one.

Sasuke took her right hand into his left and snaked his right arm around her tiny waist. They were dancing together, slightly rocking from side to side. This was too formal for engaged to dance in a bar.

"_Darn, Sasuke is dancing with me but even this close he still managed to put a wall between us_." Sakura thought.

Sasuke saw Sakura bit her lip and his jaws clench. Obviously, she's feeling awkward with the whole situation. He just shrugged it off and proceeded to dance but still keeping his indifference towards Sakura.

**---**

**---**

**Back at the table . . .**

"You know what Kiba you are such as ass." Tenten said to Kiba.

"Nani?"

"Why did you put Sakura up in a difficult position?"

"Yeah, why did you? We are lucky she hadn't fainted in the dance floor. Are you dense? Can't you feel the tension between them?" Ino added

"Well . . ." the dog boy could just scratch his head.

Shikamaru eyed his two friends at the dance floor before commenting "Hon, do you think Sakura-chan is too thin now? I wonder if she's eating regularly." The shadow user said with concern.

"You know you are right Shika-kun, Sakura is too thin right now. She's been working her butt off at the hospital these past few days."

"You think she's worried about Sasuke backing out on their wedding?" Lee asked

"I don't know . . . but definitely something is bothering her." Ino anwered

"Naruto-kun, have you talked to her lately?" Hinata asked her husband

"Nope, hinata-chan, I couldn't get hold of her. She's been busy at the hospital."

"I think you should talk to her to know if she's alright."

"Yeah, I'll do just that." Naruto said and glanced again to Sakura and Sasuke dancing at the dance floor.

---

---

**Back to our newly engaged couple . . .**

The music just ended and a new one started. It was a slow sensual one just like the one that she and Neji danced in that fated night.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and started to turn only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist. A surprised look crossed over Sakura's face when Sasuke pulled her intimately close to his body.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked feeling confused of Sasuke's actions

"Dance"

"I can't I'm too tired. I'm sure one dance is enough to shut Kiba up."

"No. Dance."

"Please, Sasuke-kun. I'm really tired." She pleaded.

He shook his head and said "Dance for me."

Her eyes widen when she heard what Sasuke had said.

"Dance for me. Dance with me just like what you did with Hyuuga." He insisted.

Sasuke started moving sexily in front of her while his hands found her hips holding it possessively. Sakura was still too shock to move.

"Why aren't you moving.? Come on, Sakura, this may be a dream come true to be dancing with me." He sneered

Sakura stiffen in his arms.

"Still too tired to dance with you fiancée or it is because I'm the one you are dancing with and not Hyuuga?" he said viciously

As if a bomb has just blown in front of her face, Sakura winced at the words Sasuke had just said.

"Yes, I'm just too tired and no, it's not because you are not Neji." Sakura answered

"Is that true?" he eyed her

"Yes it is, so will you kindly let go of me so I can go back to our table?" Sasuke was taken aback by Sakura's reply. Her spirited nature resurfaced and surprised him. The arms around Sakura's hips loosen. She took it as an opportunity to pry herself from Sasuke's arms and hurriedly walked away from the dance floor.

Instead of stopping in front of their table, she just said a hasty goodnight to them and hurried towards the door leaving her friends wondering what happened to her.

When Sakura had gotten herself out of the crowded bar she took a deep breath and ran towards the river where the team 7 once spend a day cleaning it.

When she arrived at the riverbank she let go of the tears she was holding back. She kneeled and doubled over while crying. Anguished, pain wrecking sobs escaped the very distraught girl. Tension and emotional torment has taken its toll on her and she can't do nothing but let it all out.

---

---

**On the streets on Konoha . . .**

Neji was walking to the bar where their gang had their get together party a few days ago. He just went back from a mission and was trying his luck to catch up on his friends at the bar. Hinata had left a note that they are meeting in the bar tonight to celebrate Sakura and Sasuke's engagement and if ever he feels like coming after getting back from his mission he just meet them there.

"_So, Uchiha agreed to marry her."_ He concluded her.

He can remember what Sakura look like when Sasuke announced THAT morning that he has no intention to marry her.

"_I wonder what it took to make Uchiha agree." _

Just when he was about to turn on a corner, a wisp of pink hair caught his attention while running towards the different direction.

"_Wait, was that Sakura? She seems upset. I bet it because of Uchiha."_

He decided to follow her.

He found her at the riverbank kneeling and crying her heart out.

"I thought you'll be at the bar with the gang celebrating your engagement." Neji said to Sakura

Sakura hastily tried to wipe her tears away but did not turn to look at Neji.

"I was, I just went here to get some fresh air."

"So you are not crying a while ago?" he asked

"No, I wasn't."

"You're a bad liar Sakura."

"Lay off, Neji." She warned him

"Hey, I'm on your side. He's still cold towards you?"

"Ummm.."

"Is that a yes?"

"Just let it go, Neji. I don't need another person to pester me. I'm about to fall asleep on my feet. I'm dead tired and I really want to take a rest so please. . ."

"Okay, Sakura."

They stayed quiet for several minutes until Neji again broke the silence.

"You know what Sakura, he doesn't know how fortunate he is to have you for a wife. A top kunoichi and a med-nin who trained under Tsunade, tsk, tsk, tsk not to mention you're a hot one." He teased her.

"Not for long. . ." she murmured.

"Come again? What do you mean not for long?"

"I'm resigning Neji."

"Hnn . . . that's understandable, you are going to help rebuild the Uchiha clan and being always on call will have effects on your marriage life. At least, you get to take missions even though you're not a department head anymore." Neji totally misunderstood her.

"No Neji. I'm resigning as a ninja." She silently corrected him.

"What? How can that be? You are the best kunoichi and med-nin jounin, you even went with the ANBU once. You are on the peak of your career, why resign?" he said eyeing Sakura. She just shook her head and tried to muffle a sniffle. "oh I see, its Uchiha isn't it? He was the one who told you to resign so that he'll marry you."

Silence again answered him.

"Damn Uchiha Bastard. Look Sakura, if you don't want to resign then don't. He can't force you to do something you don't want."

"I can't, Neji. I promised I'll do it. But I'm afraid of Tsunade's and Naruto's reaction." She cried.

"Oh Sakura, you really in a mess." He said and gathered her in his arms.

Unaware, the two did not notice a pair of red eyes narrowed in the shadows among the tree.

---

---

**Two days before the wedding . . .**

Sakura found herself in front of Tsunade's door. She knocked and entered.

"Oi Sakura, Shizune told me you want to see me. Anything wrong?"

"Umm.. good morning Tsunade-sensei, I was going to give you this. I am hoping you will not reject it." She handed Tsunade a white envelop

"What's this?" Tsunade opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Her eyes went wide and automatically went to glare at Sakura. "Is this some kind of a sick joke? Are you getting even with what I did with you and Sasuke?" Tsunade is on the verge of exploding.

"No sensei, effective today, I am resigning my post as the head of the emergency and surgery department and as a ninja of the village of Konoha."

"But why? If you are thinking that you can't handle the pressure and the missions while married to Sasuke I can arrange that you will be given less high rank missions. Did you think about this?" Tsunade was pleading and reprimanding Sakura.

"It would be hard for me to have this kind of job while helping Sasuke rebuilds his clan" She said and bowed her head afraid that the Hokage will see the tears brimming her eyes.

"Is that your reason Sakura? Or SAsuke put you up with this?" the blond sannin ask her student.

"It's my decision. Sasuke has nothing to do with this. Please sensei, allow me to resign." Sakura answered, her head still bowed.

The sannin eyed the pink haired nin. She thought she's too thin nowadays and she could feel she's very tense. _"What going on with you Sakura?" _She let out a sigh before she gave her answer

"I could not allow you to resign, Sakura but instead I will give you an indefinitely leave of absence from your post as a jounin and as a dept head. You are on an indefinite sabbatical right now. Chirika could fill you in while you are on leave." Tsunade said

"But . . ."

"No buts Sakura, my decision is final."

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei, I will go now." She bowed and took her leave. She feel somehow relieve that she was not loosing her job but at the same time worried. _"Sasuke will not like this."_ She thought while walking away from the Hokage's office.

---

---

**At Sakura's apartment . . .**

She was fixing her dinner when she remembered that Sasuke told her to let him know if she had already handed her resignation to Tsunade. She decided that she'll bring him dinner and at the same time tell him about Tsunade's decision.

When she finished fixing Sasuke's dinner, she took her keys and locked the door.

"_I hope Sasuke will like what I have prepared. If that happens, at least he'll be a little mellow when he hears what I have to say to him . . . I think."_ Sakura said to herself while walking to Sasuke's apartment. She was feeling apprehensive in going to Sasuke's apartment but she decided that she would take steps to at least establish some 'civil relationship' with Sasuke before they are married.

"_I also hope he's not mad at me for taking off the night of the party."_

She arrived at Sasuke's apartment and knocked at his door. Moments later, there is still no reply. She wondered if Sasuke was not around. However, she saw that the lights are on. She tried the door and found it wasn't looked so she turned it and pushed it open.

The next thing Sakura heard was a loud thud of that Sasuke's dinner made when it hit the floor. Her eyes watered and she can't believe what she saw.

What had greeted her when she opened the door was like a scene out of a movie.

There in the couch is Sasuke, obviously home but not alone. Misao was on his lap. The two was kissing each other senseless. Misao's jounin jacket is on the floor while Sasuke is shirtless. Both of them are enjoying each other and are too busy to notice that the door opened. The couple only parted when they heard the gasp from Sakura's lips and the loud thud from Sasuke's dinner.

Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura at the door while Misao, still shamelessly on top of Sasuke's lap just smirked at her. Not taking the scene anymore, Sakura turned and ran away.

Tears were clouding her vision. She ran aimlessly letting her feet take her anywhere, anywhere away from Sasuke. She grew tired and leaned her back on a trunk of a tree. She opened her eyes only to find out that she was at the Cherry blossom grove once again.

"_What a coincidence, nearly two weeks ago, I was here crying my heart out on Naruto because I can't have Sasuke and now, here I am once again still crying eventhough I'm about to marry him."_ She smiled sarcastically in the irony of it.

She closed her eyes trying to block away all the bad things that are trying to intrude her mind. But most of all, she tried her best not to think about the scene she saw at Sasuke's apartment. Even though she had her eyes close, the damn tears are still seeping through her eyelids and rolling down her cheeks.

A hand brushed the tendrils of her hair that fell on her face. She automatically opened her eyes only to met white ones.

"N-n-e-ji . . ." Sakura whispered.

"You've been crying again." Neji commented

The dam on her eyes burst and she clutched Neji's shoulders and cried while he hugged her.

" I . . saw Sasuke . . . kissing . . Misao . . . at his . . . apartment." She said brokenly.

"Hnn."

"She had her . . . jounin vest . . . off . . . and Sasuke's shirtless. She was . . . sitting . . . on his . . . lap."

Neji's jaw clenched when he heard this. _"Damn you Sasuke for hurting Sakura like this."_

Neji tighten her hug around Sakura occasionally rubbing her back to comfort her. After a while her cries subsided and she draws away from Neji.

"Thanks Neji for comforting me."

"It was nothing. I happened to be near the grove when I saw you running towards here. I followed you to see to it that you're okay."

"But still, thanks anyway."

Neji stole a glance to Sakura. They were now sitting side by side each other.

"Sakura, you still want to marry him? I mean he hurt you a lot and you've been miserable this past week. I doubt it that he'll start treating you nicely after you are married." Neji said

"I . . . No . . . Yes . . . I mean, I don't know." The last words came out in a whisper.

"If you are backing out then do it."

" I can't, I promised him. I have to marry him, there's no other way."

"But there is!" neji said.

Sakura turned her head sharply to Neji.

"Look, If you don't want to marry him, I'll help you. You can stay at our summer house on the mountains. It's still on fire country and the clan doesn't frequently use it. You can stay there as long as you like or at least until the rumors die down. I won't tell." He suggested.

"I can't."

"You can Sakura." Neji tried to convince her. "You can call the whole thing off."

Sakura just shook her head.

"Listen, if you change your mind I will be here at the night of your wedding. I'll be here for half an hour. You don't have to bring anything. I'll take care of it. Just meet me here."

"But Neji . . ."

"I will be here. I'll help you. No strings attached." He promised.

"Neji . . . but . . . I don't really have a choice." Silent tears ran down Sakura's eyes again. Neji's offer is too tempting. It's a getaway plan. A plan to get way from all her hurts and pains in Konoha or at least away from the nasty remarks that some of the villagers would throw at her.

"I'm giving you one." With that, Neji left her with her thoughts.

---

---

**On Sakuras's wedding day. One hour before the ceremony . . .**

Sakura was a bundle of nerves as she sat in front of the mirror. She was beautiful in her traditional wedding kimono. It was all white except for the pink obi and the pink cherry blossom pattern at the edge of her sleeves and hem. Her hair was in a very artistic bun, compliments of Ino. It has cherry blossom flowers on it. She looked like a very stunning bride contrary of what she was feeling inside.

While she looked at herself on the mirror she remembered the events that had happened the last two days.

She caught a half naked Sasuke cradling Misao on his lap kissing on his apartment, her conversation with Neji at the cherry blossom grove, Naruto finding out about her attempted resignation; as expected he threw a fit but thanks to Hinata he mellow down enough to give time to Sakura to explain that Tsunade did not accepted her resignation but gave her an indefinite hiatus; a talked with Sasuke about their wedding for the last minute preparations and about Tsunade's decision towards her resignation.

Although they had already talked, Sasuke never offered an explanation for his actions. She remembered what he said to her the night he told her the price for his freedom.

"_My freedom has a price Sakura. I will marry you and you will become my wife. You will give me heirs but I will never love you. I will own you, body and soul. I have a right over you, you will become my property but you will not mess with my personal affairs. I can do whatever I please and I will not hear a single complain from you. And lastly, you have to stay away from Misao."_

The remembering the last sentence only depressed Sakura. She wants to scratch Misao's eyes from their sockets and wipe the smirk from her lips. Unfortunately, she gave a promise to Sasuke and she will keep it, like now, she had promised to marry him and eventhough she knows that the Sasuke will probable give her hell and make her life miserable once she married him she will push through it.

"_I'm such an idiot to be making this mess. All I have to do is tell them the truth and Sasuke will be free but I've gone this far and I will not be a coward to face the consequences of my actions."_ She thought. However, doubts still plagued her mind if she'll be able to last the 'punishment' that Sasuke is sure to give her.

Her thoughts were cut off when her bridesmaids and maid of Honor came inside the room. Ino, her maid of honor, Hinata and Tenten went to Sakura to give her a hug and wish her good luck.

"Hey forehead girl, I never thought you would be married before me but nevertheless, I was engaged before you." Ino said and struck out her tongue to Sakura.

"Whatever Ino-pig" she retaliated the said action to Ino.

"Come on girls, the guys are waiting." Tenten stopped them from their childish antics.

"Right, hurry Sakura-chan or Sasuke will think you ran off." Hinata joked

Sakura stiffened for a moment and then followed her friends out of the room.

---

---

**The Uchiha – Haruno Wedding starts . . .**

The wedding will be held at the Uchiha compound to Sasuke's insistence. It was a night garden wedding. The garden where the actual ceremony will take place is huge. Many lanterns where set on strategic locations to give the place a romantic atmosphere. Flower petals are scattered on the ground. The moon was full and the breeze was cool. It was a very nice time for a wedding.

Tsunade will officiate the ceremony. The wedding is a very small one, only their closest friends and senseis are there because both the bride and groom have no living relative left. Sakura was at the entrance of the garden. Kakashi and Naruto will be giving her away, her ex-sensei and her best friend/brother. At the place where Sakura is standing, she could see the Jounin Teachers with their respective teams. Kurenai was with Kiba and Shino, Asuma with Chouji and Lee is beside Gai who is on the verge of tears. Hinata, Tenten and Ino was at one side where the bridesmaids and maid of honor should stand while Shikamaru who serves as groomsman is at Sasuke's side who was standing near Tsunade. Noticeable, Neji was missing.

"_He's waiting for me at the Cherry blossom grove."_ Sakura thought

To confirm her suspicions she whispered her question about Neji's whereabouts on Naruto's ear.

"Hinata said Neji came by at our house this afternoon and sends his regrets to the both of you that he can't come to the ceremony because he's got an important thing to do but he'll catch up for the wedding dinner." Naruto whispered back.

"Okay children, enough talk. Let's get this show started." Kakashi said as he took one of Sakura's elbows. Naruto did the same.

They started towards the altar with her head bowed down. She stole a glance at Sasuke at the front. She bowed her head again when she saw that his face was grim. She closed her eyes and bowed her head the whole trip to the altar. The next thing she saw when she opened her eyes once again was Naruto's face with eyes slightly shimmering with tears. He pulled her on a hug and whispered "Be happy" on her ear. Kakashi also hugged her and gave her a little squeeze before he let her go.

Naruto is about to give her hand to the groom when her heart suddenly raced. Sasuke was looking at her intently . . . and she can see clearly his faced registered something . . . his face registered hate.

In an instance she decided. She cannot allow to let this man spend his life in misery because of a marriage he did not want.

She suddenly pulled her hand from Naruto's grasped and let go of her bouquet of roses. She picked up her skirt and ran not minding the sudden commotion her actions created. She did not turn back when she heard Tsunade gasped or when Naruto yelled her name.

She ran fast until she reached the Cherry Blossom grove. She roamed her eyes trying to find Neji.

He stepped out of the shadows. On his back is a bag and another bag was at his feet.

"So you decided to come." He said

"I can't go on with it Neji."

"Okay, let's hurry before they find you. We will be stopping on the forest so you can change. For now, just move as fast as you can and follow me." He took the bag located at his feet and turned.

Sakura was going to follow him when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You are not going anywhere Sakura." Sasuke said in a very controlled voice. He was trying to contain his anger.

"S-s-asuke . . ." _"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. Sasuke is here. He chased me."_

Neji abruptly turned and put himself between Sasuke and Sakura.

"We still have a wedding to attend." Sasuke added

"She's not going back with you, Uchiha." Neji said

"Stay out of this Hyuuga, better yet, stay away from my bride." Sasuke commanded through gritted teeth.

"Sakura doesn't want to marry you anymore." Neji stood his ground

"Let her speak up for her self."

Neji turned and looked at Sakura who was at the time is shaking with fear. Sasuke looked murderous.

She felt confused why Sasuke had chased her.

"Sakura, do you will want to marry him?" Neji asked

Sakura kept silent

"You promised Sakura." Sasuke reminded her

Sakura moved her eyes to Sasuke. She saw that his pride was wounded because of what she did. Slowly, she turned her eyes on Neji, tears are starting to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Neji."

Neji let out a sigh as he moved aside while Sasuke lips formed his famous I-win smirk to Neji. He motion Sakura to follow him and turned toward the direction of the Uchiha compound leaving the worried Neji behind.

When they arrived everyone sighed in relief

"Sorry everyone, It seems that my bride has to take care of something minutes before the wedding." He said in a sarcastic manner.

With that he took Sakura's hand and led her to the front of the make-shift altar. Everyone took that as a queue to take their places. The wedding was simple, after the exchange of vows and giving of rings Tsunade pronounced them man and wife. Sakura quivered on her feet. This was it. She is gonna have her first kiss on her wedding day! Sasuke leaned down and brushed Sakura's lips with his. It lasted for a second but a kiss nonetheless. Sakura felt ecstatic but her happiness died down when she saw Sasuke's eyes. She saw betrayal, disappoint, disgust but most of all she saw hate in those black orbs. She can't help but tremble. It was like an omen for her. An omen that her misery and hardship in life was about to start.

The wedding dinner ended without a hitch and as always, they drank numerous bottles of sake. They held it at the main dining hall of the clan head's house which is where Sakura and Sasuke will be living. Incidentally, this is also the house where Sasuke once lived with his parents. Some of the gang wanted to talk to Sakura to know why she ran off before the wedding but was not given a chance because Sasuke was with her through out the meal. At the end, one by one the guests left without knowing the reason for Sakura's actions.

It was an hour before midnight when a slightly drunk Naruto and his wife, Hinata who was their last guests went out the door. Sakura glanced at Sasuke waiting for him to say anything. Sasuke headed to the mini-bar of the house and took out a glass. He poured himself some brandy and donned it in one gulped.

"The master's bedroom is up the hall to the left." He said without turning to face Sakura.

Sakura whispered a good night to his back and walked towards the master's bedroom.

The bedroom was spacious but is decorated in a slight manly fashion. Simple and practical. She glanced around and she saw a big window over looking a pond and a small private garden. At the right of the window was a door, she concluded that this must be the bathroom. On the other side of the room was a shelf with books on it. Beside it was a table. Lastly she looked at the bed. The sheets are royal blue and the pillows are white and red. In fact, she realized, the whole room has used the Uchiha colors as motif.

Feeling weary and tipsy she entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into a matching white silk spaghetti straps top and shorts and lay down under the sheets.

In minutes she was asleep.

She was conscious of nothing for the next hour.

Sakura knew it was Sasuke before she was even awake, before she remembered the wedding or the circumstances before it took place. She knew it instinctively, from his scent which was mixed with alcohol. Without a word she turned into his arms.

Sasuke held her loosely for a moment and she put her head on his shoulder still trying to fight the drowsiness and the light headedness she felt due to her over indulgence of alcohol. Then his grip tightened and his mouth came down hard and fast on hers.

Sakura head spun out. The kiss he had given her at their wedding was light, fleeting but his one was different. It ignited them.

In an instant, Sakura forgot the sarcastic remarks, the sullen looks, the incident at his apartment, the fury and bitterness he had shown her at their wedding. Her lips opened to admit his probing tongue as his hands slipped under the white top seeking her skin. His fingers were rough due to long hours of training and she shivered as he ran his hands up her bare arms and across her back lifting the scrap of silk over her head and tossing it into the floor. She gasped against his mouth as his hand closed over her breast and she felt his thumb rasp her nipple, increasing the pressure until she moaned and her head fell back exposing an expanse of soft, pale skin.

He bent his head and ran his tongue along the slender line of her throat, holding her to him with one arm and lifting her legs with the other. He lay back down on the bed pulling her to him and she sigh as she felt him along the length of her, his mouth moving the hollow between her breast to each sensitive nipple, sucking gently. Sakura held his raven locks while his lips caressed her until she tug on it to pull his lips to hers. Sasuke looked down on her. He looked so sexy with his mouth wet and reddened from her kisses.

She touched his lips tenderly tracing his full lips with a forefinger. Sasuke leaned down and gave her a kiss. His lips roamed lower and he slipped one hand under her hips and pulled her shorts along with her panties with the other one. Sakura's eyes closed when his fingers slid over her thigh and between her legs. She blushed at the intimate gesture. She whimpered and bit her lip and inhaled sharply as his caress brought her to an anxious pitch of arousal.

Sasuke stopped sharply as though he waked out from a trance, he started to get off her when Sakura hold on to his arms and cling to him.

"Sasuke, please…" she pleaded.

Desire won over self-control, Sasuke took his clothes off and haphazardly throw them to the floor. He gently pushed her back to the bed and held her arms above her head and moved over her kissing her wildly until she wrapped her legs around his hips reaching for him, pressing herself to him.

He kissed her body feverishly and readied her for him. A sharp cry along with a shallow intake of breath escaped Sakura's lips when he entered her. She moved her head to the side as tears fall from her eyes. He had broken her maidenhead and was now stretching her with his length. He stilled his movements and looked at Sakura. His eyes looked at her intently and a confirmation was made. She set the whole thing up. His body stiffened

Still uncomfortable with the pain, Sakura glance to the man above her wondering why his body suddenly went stiff and she went still because of what she saw. The accusation was very visible in his eyes. She started to panic and tried to move under him accidentally taking him deeper into her. A gasp was heard from her. She heard Sasuke's low moan as he closed his eyes fighting for self control. Instinctively she moved her hips again to be rewarded by another incoherent sound from Sasuke.

"What the hell. . . Shit." It has Escaped from Sasuke lips and he started to rock himself on top of her. At first, Sakura felt uncomfortable and pained but slowly it changed to tingling delicious sensations. Her hands went to his back to wrap around it while he surge into her repeatedly trying to move her into his rhythm. He was perfect on top of her, his eyes glazed with desire, face sweat slick, hair plastered on his nape and forehead. There was an effortless sureness in his movements. He lowered his face into the soft curve of her shoulders and tear's started to flow again from Sakura's eyes as he quickened his pace trying to carry Sakura along with him.

"_Sasuke"_ she thought desperately _"Sasuke, I love you. I love you. I love you."_

She bit her lip as she spiraled upward, moaning with him as he released his seed into her. Then she could fell the pounding of their hearts as they relaxed. The beat slowed as she stroked his hair and ran her fingers down the length of his spine.

When he moved, she turned to embrace him then fell against the bed in shock as he released her abruptly and stood, walking to the bathroom without a word.

She lay still and listened to the shower beyond the wall, then listened again as he emerged in a cloud of steam and soap scent to dress in the dark.

It wasn't until she heard the door closed behind him that she really believed he was gone.

He used her like a whore, taking his pleasure and washing off her scent and touch, the memory of what they've just done in a rush of steam and suds.

He said he wanted children inorder to have heirs and tonight, Sakura had been a tool for him to help him to get it.

Still in shock, she pushed herself out of the bed to clean herself in the bathroom. She was sore and blood was between her legs. She took a quick shower again and dressed.

She quietly creeps under the covers and turned her face into the pillow and cried.

---

---

_A/N: that was a very long one, it's 12 pages in my MSword. Ouch. My back is aching and I've finished a pack of cigarettes while writing this. I continued without having dinner. That how I love you guys. I was thinking to stop at page 9 but I thought that would probably make you, readers, nuts in waiting for the next chap so I tried to finish it. I thank you for all the reviews that I've got and I hope you'll still continue watching out for the next chapters of ODAD. Thank you again. Read and review._

_P.S. I would looooooooooooove to have suggestions on possible conflicts on the marriage of Sakura and Sasuke. For example a love triangle between Neji, Sakura and Sasuke. Please add details about the scenario, okay. Thanks:)_


	5. Dilemma

**Of Desperation and Devotion**

**Disclaimer: Eventhough it breaks my heart to say, I do not own Naruto. (hmmmmp…)**

_A/N: Thank you again for your wonder reviews and comments. After this author's note are my responses for your reviews for chaps 3 & 4. For those that I do not have a personal response, rest assured that I have read your reviews and I am very grateful for it. I'm sorry if it took several days before updating. I got just got hired as a Medical Representative and I was busy preparing and finishing my pre-employment requirements and also the fact that my dad just came home from abroad. I'd like to spend time with him as much as possible because he'll be going away again on October. Thank you for bearing with me. Anyways, Chap 5 entitled Dilemma is up. Happy reading!_

**Invisible1withnofaith -**Thank you. Sasu x Saku is the pairing for this story

**Sasuke and Sakura 2823 **

**ellamr **

**Jennjennr - **I love your long review. Keep them coming

**Jen **

**Amoena Lilium - **I would definitely use Neji as one of the reasons for conflict in my story. But I would not definitely throw Neji and Sakura into a sexual relationship. But their will BE a relationship between them. Watch out for it on my next chapters.

**Daydreamer53221 - **Yes, there will be a love triangle or love square. Hehehehe.

**Crystal Butterfly**

**crazy4SasuxSaku - **Well, what you had suggested happened in this chapter.

**sasusaku4eva101 - **Like I said, Sakura and Neji will have a relationship that will make Sasuke NUTS but I won't tell what kind. You have to watch out for the next chapters.

**shiroikuma0309devil**

**windsoftiti - **Hhmmm . . . thank you for your review and suggestion but I won't subject Sakura and Neji into an illicit affair. :) kip reading and reviewing

**Darkhope - **Well Sakura will have feelings for Neji, what type, I won't tell and it will be SasuSaku in the end

**hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr - **Thanks for adding me in your c2. If you want to kill Misao, I'll hold her still while you cut her throat. Hehehehe…. Sometimes, I get too involve with the characters that I would take a moment to regain my composure and began writing again so that I won't fill the story with my murderous thoughts of Misao. Heheheh..

**SweetBebot - **Watch out for the coming conflicts in SasuSaku marriage.

**Sasuke and Sakura Forever 2 - **Sasuke didn't ask Misao to bear him heirs because the night of the get together (refer to chap 1) it was when they got together. Actually, Misao officially became Sasuke's girlfriend that night. Well, I think it's not proper to ask your girlfriend if she can bear you heirs at your first night as a couple, right?)

**in luv with cold hearted guys - **Hmm. . . keep tabs for Neji's reactions on this and the following chapters, you'll get hints there

**Silver Spirit - **Itachi and Orochimaru are dead for the past 4 years. I mean really dead. Sasuke killed them so they will not be appearing on this fic.

**bunnybunny - **Hmm . . . you bet that if ever there is a scene that Sasuke will hit her, she'll leave him immediately but I'm not sure if that will happened. I'm thinking about it.

**graviola - **In this chapter, Sasuke is warming up on Sakura but she'll still suffer although I could promise you that Sasuke will suffer a lot more in the end. Hahahahalaughs evilly

**Princess Pisces**

**Raefire**

**Laverne - **Oh, Sasuke will suffer . . . a lot. wink

**Kunoichi Mariko-chan - **Hmm. . . I advice you and also to my other dear readers to read closely on my little tidbits at the end of each scene. Remember when Sakura and Neji were at the river, someone is watching them, I'll give you 1 chance to guess who the guy with red eyes is. I could conclude that the guy on the shadows is jealous. . . think about that. Hehehe. . . .

**cherryblossom-gal**

**els1324**

**x Sakura-chan - **We'll I think Sakura will get to see the Hyuuga summer house on the mountains on the following chapters. Just watch out for it.

**ox.ciao-kudai**

**-**

_Notes for readers:_

"_Charliette" – thoughts or flashback_

"Charliette" – normal conversation

-

**Chapter 5: Dilemma**

**The morning after . . .**

It was the sounds of chirping birds that awaken Sakura. She tried to turn over and block the bright rays of the sun that seeped through the blinds. In a futile attempt to go back to sleep, she pulled a pillow on top of her head and tried to block out the early morning sounds. It was useless, her eyes maybe close but her mind is waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and for a couple of seconds became confused of the unfamiliar surroundings and then it hit her, she had just become Uchiha Sakura last night.

Memories from the night before came rushing in. The anxiousness she had felt before the wedding, the breathtaking view of the garden, the walk down the aisle, Kakashi and Naruto's wedding wishes, Sasuke's grim face, her attempt to ditch her wedding, Neji waiting at the cherry blossom grove, Sasuke chasing after her, her return to the Uchiha compound, the wedding, the wedding dinner. But the ones that vividly flashed in her mind was the hot steamy sex she had with Sasuke and the way he treated her after.

Anxiety, disappointment, fear, anger, doubt, LUST, FULFILLMENT, DESPAIR. These are the overwhelming feelings she had experienced last night. A potent combination which left her body sore and her soul hallow. How can an act that is so physical can bring you to heightened passions of fulfillment can also give you so much despair afterwards? She'll never understand. She shook her head.

In an effort to try to start her first day as an official member of the Uchiha clan, Sakura slowly got up and went to the bathroom to shower and change. She put on her normal day clothes which is a pair of hip hugging pants and a body hugging blouse. After being satisfied of the image thrown back at her in the mirror, she went down to find Sasuke.

After last night's incident, she never returned in their room. After she cried, she tried staying awake to wait for him but he did not come. She wondered where he spent his time last night.

Reaching the living room, she can't find Sasuke anywhere but a rustle of movements from the compound's training ground caught her attention. She hurriedly went there only to be taken aback of what she saw. Sasuke was there, practicing his kata while wearing only a loose drawstring pants. Sweat glistened in his upper body. His muscles ripple in his every execution.(yum, yum) He was a sight for sore eyes or in Sakura's case sore body in the morning. Unconsciously, she leaned in one of the post watching him.

He finished his kata and was now walking towards a bench near Sakura to retrieve his towel. As he was drying himself off, he said,

"Don't you have breakfast to fix?" he pointed out without looking at her.

"Ahh . . . Yes, Sasuke-kun I'll be doing it right now. By the way, what would you like to have?"

"Whatever." Was his clip reply.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen then." With that she left and started breakfast.

5 minutes later she heard Sasuke went inside the house and proceeded to their room to take a shower.

She was putting the food on the table when Sasuke walked in 15 minutes later looking fresh and utterly delicious.

He sat at the table and waited for Sakura to finish. After putting all the food, she took her seat.

Sasuke was surveying the food in front of him. He can't help noticing that it looked good and smelled delicious. But because he was such an ass, he opted to smirk and didn't even bother to give even a small compliment to his wife's effort.

Sakura was nervous on how will Sasuke will react. He has never tasted any of the food she cooked for him, not even once. Of course, he had eaten the food she cooked during missions but this was different. She let out silent thanks when he did not give any comments and started eating.

Breakfast was a silent one. Sasuke remained seated after he finished eating and Sakura was about to gather the dishes so she can wash them when Sasuke grab her wrist.

"Sit down." Sasuke commanded.

She obeyed and took her seat. Her eyes cast down.

"I saw the sheets." He said

Sakura trembled. _"How can I be so stupid. I forgot to put it on the laundry. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Damn. I'm in trouble."_ She thought.

"Why did you do it Sakura?" Sasuke said sinisterly. He was trying to curb his anger.

Saakura just remained there and kept silent.

"**ANSWER ME, SAKURA. WHY DID YOU DO IT, DAMN IT. I WANT TO KNOW" **Sasuke's anger burst out and he finished what he is saying as he swiped his hands on one of the drinking glass on the table shattering it when it hit the floor.

"I . . . I'm sorry, Sasuke." That's all she can say.

**"You're sorry? That's all you can say? You're sorry? God Sakura, You practically ruined my life and for what? An obsession? A infatuation that you can't get over after ten years?" **Sasuke was now standing and breathing hard while clutching his fist. He has a very strong urge to grab and shake her.

Sakura was crying and shaking at the same time, she remained silent.

Sasuke tried to get a grip of his emotions. He closed his eyes as he struggles. When he opened them, he was again indifferent.

"We will be having a party here at the compound to officially announce our marriage in three days. See to it and everything you needed to accomplish it. I want it perfect up to the last detail. You'll be responsible for everything and any success or failure will be unto you, you heard me? I left money at the table in the bedroom, if you needed more just ask me." With that he left his wife.

Sakura's mind was a little muddled by the event that took place. Sasuke was angry of his discover and she can feet his anger radiating from his body awhile ago. She's thankful that Sasuke's self-control was strong because she can see that he was trying his hard not to hit her. She shook her head and diverted her mind to the task she was given.

"_Three days and I will be officially welcomed by the society as Uchiha Sakura. I have to make everything perfect and hopefully he'll be a little proud of me."_ She wished

She stood up to clean the broken pieces of glass on the floor and to gather the dishes to wash it. She spent the morning by cleaning the head house and its immediate vicinity. The rest of the compound is still a little dilapidated but she thinks that Sasuke will be starting to renovated it. She did not want to intrude the other places and risk to have Sasuke mad at her again.

An hour before noon, she prepared lunch and wanted to show off her cooking prowess to Sasuke. She made soup, grilled pork with sautéed vegetables; fresh garden salad with lots of red tomatoes because she knows Sasuke likes them, some spring rolls and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. She was thankful that Sasuke's kitchen was stocked before the wedding, compliments of Ino, Tenten and Hinata who wants Sakura not to starve to death incase Sasuke's kitchen supplies were non-existent.

She glanced up the clock hanging at the wall, it reads 12:20. Sasuke never told her what time he usually eats lunch and she thought she'll just wait for him. 1:30 pm came and not even a shadow of Sasuke was found. She sadly put the food away in clean containers so that she could reheat it again for dinner. Her appetite suddenly went away when she realize that Sasuke was not coming home for lunch. Instead of eating by herself she went to their bedroom to change the sheets on the bed. She found another set of them inside a cabinet on the laundry room. After that, she went into the private garden that can be seen from the window of their bedroom. The garden gives out a feeling of calm. Sakura deposited herself in a bench overlooking the serene pond. It was good that the bench was under a tree because it was scorching hot at 2:30 in the afternoon.

She again found herself relieving the past events that resulted in her marriage to Sasuke and she vowed that she'll do everything to be a perfect wife and a mother for their future children. She smiled a little when she thought of children. She can imagine little boys running around the compound that looks so much like their father and girls helping her at the kitchen which looks very much like her. She sighed to herself. She just wished that Sasuke will find himself to fully forgive her and maybe love her even for just a little. She'll wait for him, no matter how long it will be, she would wait.

Another hour passed and she is starting to get bored and decided to do a little training. The training ground in the compound is big enough that she can perform her kata and even practice her teleportation justu. She had not yet perfected it. She still consumes too much charka and she still disappears in a cloud of smoke instead of cherry blossom petals that she wanted. So, she went inside and changed into a sleeveless red shirt and chose a black fit shorts and then proceeded to the training grounds.

When she finished her kata, she practiced her teleportation justu. She started to teleport to a short distance from where she used to stand and gradually increase the distance. She was able to teleport 500 meters when she decided to try to teleport with cherry blossoms. By 5 pm she could now teleport with cherry blossoms and a little smoke. With luck she will be able to perfect it in a week with perfect charka efficiency. She finished her training with a little stretching and went inside to take a quick shower and prepare their dinner unaware of a pair of black eyes observing her.

---

---

**At 9 pm that day . . .**

"_He's not yet here. Maybe he got hold up wherever he had been. I'll just wait for him." _Sakura said to herself while sitting at the table. In front of her is the food she reheated for Sasuke. 30 minutes later, her body is taking is toll because of the past nights events and her afternoon training. She began to feel sleepy so she propped the side of her head on her hands with elbows rested on top of the table. _"I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes. God, I feel so tired." _She thought.

5 minutes later, she falls asleep.

---

---

**The next day . . .**

Sakura woke up under the sheets. She was still wearing her clothes last night but her sandals were off. She can't remember moving from the table to their bed. Sasuke must have carried her to their bedroom. She smiled at the thought.

She quickly performed her morning rituals inorder to cook Sasuke's breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, Sasuke was finishing up his tea and was ready to leave. She was about to greet him when he cut her off.

"Don't bother making breakfast, I'll just grab some on my way." He said

"Where are you going?" she asked. Tsunade has given Sasuke a week's vacation so he doesn't have missions.

"Training, by the way, have you got plans for the party?" he inquired

"Yes, I'll be asking Ino, Tenten and Hinata's help for the preparation. Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll try my best to make it perfect."

"Hnn." And he left.

---

---

The past two days was a blur. Sakura spent it conferring her plans to Sasuke, buying stuff for the party and giving out invitations. Her three girl friends helped her but she mostly did all the work. She was thankful that Ino and Tenten had offered to cook some of the food for the party or else she will drop dead on her toes due to exhaustion. She wants to hire some help but Sasuke wants privacy because of their unusual marriage circumstance. He didn't want other people to know, except those who already knew about their situation, about the real thing between him and Sakura.

Sakura's role in this party is to be the hostess. She knew that this party is a cover-up for the truth and also to cease the rumors that roam around the village. The task kept her very busy for the last two days. In fact, she wished that after she prepared some food and get the party rolling, she'll slowly fade away and sneak to their bedroom to sleep.

She was lonely at the big house especially during those times when Sasuke would leave her alone and go off somewhere. She repeatedly tried to tell herself not to expect too much from Sasuke but still she still found herself looking forward to his returns every dinner only to be disappointed.

At least when he arrives home, he slept with her.

In bed, he was passionate, demanding, fulfilling, everything that she could ever wanted but out of bed he treated her like a maid or an errand boy to do his biddings at a snap of his fingers, to put it in simple terms, she's just a convenience to be noticed only when needed.

Sakura wasn't very happy.

---

---

The party was scheduled at 7:30 pm at the spacious garden of the Uchiha compound. Sakura oversaw the delivery of flowers, of course from the Yamanaka flower shop, and meticulously designed their arrangements. At four, she was working her butt off in the kitchen preparing the food for the guests. At 6:30 Sasuke was still not at home, Ino and Tenten worked hard in putting food at the long table, Hinata did not helped that day as suggested by Sakura so that she will not be tired for the party.

She thanked Kami for her dear friends, eventhough they have their own lives to attend to, they still come running to her rescue whenever she needed it.

Ino walked in on her at the kitchen while she was putting glasses on a tray. She took over the task and ordered Sakura to get dress for the party.

Sasuke was generous with money, if not with himself, and she didn't want anything more, ummmm. . . well, she might want some a little appreciation for her efforts, Nevertheless, she was quite content, excluding the emotional aspect of their marriage.

Anyway, Sasuske instructed her to buy a new outfit for this occasion and she settled for a light blue yukata with a white flower pattern at the hem and a white obi belt, of course,the Uchiha symbol was embroidered at the back. The tailor was shocked when she asked her to embroider the symbol. She realized that the news of their marriage has not yet leaked out. She smiled at the thought that many girls will be broken hearted to know that the last Uchiha is already taken. Morever, her fan boys will probably throw a fit and cry a river when they knew about her marriage to the only living member of the Uchiha clan.

She was fixing her obi belt when a knock interrupted her. She opened the door to see who it is. Hinata was at the door with a package on her hands.

"I brought you something." She said with a smile.

"You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. It's just an ornament for your hair. I know it will look good with your dress."

She opened the package to see two ivory hair sticks in it. The ornament was beautiful. The ivory was flawless and it has little flowers at the edge. Three pearls and a diamond shaped crystal are hanging at each end. There are also ringlets of thin blue and white ribbon hanging that complemented her dress.

"Here let me fix your hair for you." Hinata suggested.

After 10 minutes, Sakura can't believe what she saw when she looked at herself in the mirror. Hinata fixed her hair into a bun at her nape and used the hair sticks to hold it in place. There were also ringlets of her pink hair that loosely falls at the side of her face. The whole effect was fantastic. It gave her a soft, seductive look. She will definitely turn heads tonight.

"So where is Sasuke?" Hinata woke her from her reverie.

"Not home yet."

Hinata sat at the edge of the bed. "How is it going with him?"

A shadow crossed Sakura's face and shook her head without a comment.

"You still love him, right?" Hinata asked

Sakura looked away and nodded.

"Any hope?"

"I doubt it. He just keeps playing the indifferent game with me. He only wants me to bear him children to rebuilt his clan, no scratch that, _our_ clan. " She finished in a sarcastic tone.

"What will happen to you when he achieved his goals?"

"Who knows, maybe I'll get discarded, I suppose."

"That's bad, Sakura. It's that the reason why you ran away before your wedding?"

"Yeah, that and I couldn't let him be tied to a marriage that he doesn't want" she admitted "You know, Hinata, my situation is not so bad, really, it is, except . . ."

"Except what?"

"Except that I do love him." Sakura said. Biting her lips, her eyes stinging with tears. It's so hard being around him all the time, having him look at me as if I were a pane of glass. He gives me everything, just not what I really want. HIM."

"How's the sex?"

Sakura smiled wanly. "Come on, Hinata. You know that's not the problem."

"I didn't think it was. So, what's the plan? What are you going to do?"

"Stick it out. I have no choice."

"Well, for tonight at least I am here to help you. Tenten and Ino will also be here to help. What time will the guest arrive?"

"Seven-thirty. The dinner's at eight."

"We'll better be lively then and stun all of them with your beauty." Hinata cheered as she stood up and went out of the door to join her husband.

Hinata had just left when Sasuke walked into the bedroom. He surveyed her in silence.

"Is the outfit all right?" Sakura inquired, indicating her new clothes.

"Fine"

"How does the house look?"

"Looks good."

"Did you see the buffet table?"

"I saw it."

"Ino and Tenten helped in cooking the food."

"I saw them in the kitchen."

"Do you mind? I mean, you said you did not want to hire help."

"I don't mind."

"They only wanted to help and I was having a little bit of hard time overseeing the other things for the party so I accepted their offer to help cook the food." She said dryly

"I never said you can't ask help from our friends." He replied while taking off his day clothes.

"No, Sasuke, you never said that." Sakura agreed.

"Sasuke turned and faced her. "You really think I'm a bully, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Sakura didn't answer.

He tossed his discarded blue shirt to the hamper. "I'm not a bully, Sakura. I just have a long memory." He went into the bathroom and turned the shower.

Sakura heard Ino calling her, the first guests were arriving. She went out of the bedroom to fulfill her role as hostess.

Several hours later, she was at the kitchen slicing lemon when Ino came in.

"You should've hired some help, at least just for tonight."

"I told you, Sasuke doesn't want to."

Ino just shook her head. "Hey the party is a smash. You're a hit. I heard that the Daimyo of the Fire country commented about you chicken dish. He said it was excellent."

Sakura nooded.

"You didn't seemed very happy about it."

She just kept quiet.

"No word from your lord and master about what a wonderful job you did?" Ino asked

"No"

"He's a jerk, Sakura." (My sentiments exactly, don't you agree to what Ino had said my dear readers?)

"I guess he just regards my doing this as a part of our deal. He marries me and I become his wife to bear his children and do his every bidding." Sakura said.

"You've got about --- what, a hundred people out there? Just the mere planning the whole event without a glitch was a task. Doesn't he know you were trying to please him?"

"I can't imagine what he thinks. His mind is a closed book." She sighed

"Yeah but well, you've got to admit he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in this party, next to my Shika-kun of course."

"That really doesn't help. It only makes me want him more, and he's very good at keeping me at a comfortable distance."

"That Sasuke for you. Eversince we were young he does that."

"Except for Misao." Sakura pointed out

"Well, yeah. But she's history now."

"I hope so." Oh, how Sakura wished she was.

Their conversation was cut short when Naruto came into the kitchen. Ino went out to mingle with the guest and join Shikamaru.

"Hi, sis, wassup? The party is a success. The guests are singing your praises." He said with arms flapping at his side.

Sakura can't help but smile to her self-proclaimed brother.

"Watch it, Naruto. You'll gonna knock off that plate of lemons."

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He apologized.

Naruto looked at doorway where he came in and viewed the party that is still at its peak. He suddenly became serious.

"Sakura-chan, is anything wrong? You look haggard. You are tiring yourself too much again. Aren't you happy with teme?"

"I'm alright, Naruto. Really." She assured him.

Naruto eyed her. "You're still too thin." Then he hugged her. "You promise that if anything goes wrong with this marriage, you come running at my doorstep. If Sasuke will hurt you then be sure to tell me, okay. You don't have a hokage-in-waiting brother for nothing. I'll beat the crap out of him. Come to think of it, I'll let Hinata-chan know too so that she can turn his internal organs into mush. Hehehe . . ."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Aren't we thinking violent thoughts again, Naruto. But thanks anyway. I'm fine and I'm strong. Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. Hey, I'm a married woman now." She joked and hugged him in return.

After sharing a hug, Naruto went out to be at his wife's side.

She waited until Naruto had joined his wife when she turned to the front of the house. The garden was situated at the back of the house so most of the people are concentrated there so she find herself alone at the front door, the sound of the laughter drifting faintly through the rooms.

Sakura opened the door and walked to the dimly liy porch, wrapping her arms around her torso. Fall was about to come and the night air is sending chills to her. She glanced around to survey the work she had done to the front of the house and smile inwardly. She had done a great job and she hoped that Sasuke would realize that.

Steps at her back interrupted her silent thoughts. She did not turn around, thinking it is maybe one of the guests who wants to be alone and smell some fresh air.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Oh it's Mrs. _Uchiha_." Misao spat her newly acquired surname with so much venom.

"What do you want Misao?" Sakura said grimly when she turned to face the girl.

"Oh well, nothing. Just want to know how you've been doing?" the hazel eyed girl sneered

Sakura just threw a glare at her.

"I've been thinking that because you practically have to force Sasuke to agree to marry you, things aren't going well between you two."

"I did not force Sasuke to marry me." She countered

"So that's why Sasuke needs to be threatened by your dumb ass self-proclaimed brother, given serious remarks by your perverted ex-sensei, almost got mauled by the freaky browed guy and dog boy and was practically forced to choose to marry you or to stop being a shinobi by the Hokage. Hmmm . . . it pays to know influential people, doesn't it, Sakura. You could use them to pull some strings, say for example, like force a guy you are obsessed with to marry you." The heated words came from Misao's mouth non-stop.

"Whatever, Misao. For your information, I told him he could back out. I even offered to go back to the Hokage and tell her that I wont marry him but Sasuke insisted that we pushed through the whole thing." She said, trying to gain the momentum of the conversation. "Don't you know that Sasuke has to chase me minutes before the wedding because I literally left him at the altar? You didn't know that didn't you." She smiled in victory. "Is that what you called being forced?"

"I don't believe you." Misao eyed her suspiciously.

"Whatever makes you happy, Misao." With that she turned to go back inside.

Before she could close the door, Misao called out.

"Hey bitch, do you know that Sasuke still rents his old apartment. He didn't stop paying the rent so apparently he's still leasing it. Have you ever wondered where he says when he's not at your house the whole day? He's spending his time there, and I can assure you he's not there alone." The most hated person in this fanfic (I bet) said confidently.

Sakura stiffened and close the door. Despite the wood separating her and Misao she could still hear her chuckles of triumph.

"_Damn you, Misao. You just have to destroy my night. Damn you also Sasuke for hurting me like this. I've been expecting something like this but still it still hurts like hell."_

Sakura, with every intention of hiding in the bedroom, hurriedly walked to that direction. With eyes blurry because of her restrained tears, she did not notice the person coming towards her. She was surprised when she bumped on something solid.

Arms went around her to steady her and keep her from falling.

"Hey, cherry blossom, what happened?" Only one person calls her cherry blossom.

"N-n-neji, why are you here?" she asked.

"I was invited silly, or my Uncle is. But he can't come because he has flu so as the current heir, I attended in his behalf."

"But why are you here inside the house?"

"I was on my way to the porch to get some fresh air. I feel suffocated out there."

"ahh. . . " Sakura pushed herself out of Neji's arms. "Ummmm. . . Neji, could you let go of me now?"

"I could, though I admit I like this position better." He teased her.

"Neji!"

"Alright, alright." Then he let her go.

"Ummm. . . . Neji, I'd like to thank you for your help eventhough it ---"

"It was nothing." He cut her off.

"I hope I didn't give you any trouble."

"Hnn. . . anyway, what happened to you?" he asked

"Nothing. Nerves, I guess. I was just too high strung because of the party."

"You better take some rest then before returning to the garden. Don't forget to freshen up." The byakugan user told her.

"Sure, white eyes." She said. Then she walked to the master's bedroom.

She only took a few steps when her world seemed to be spinning around causing her to unbalance. She tried in vain to steady herself but to no avail. Seconds later, she was falling into a deep abyss of darkness.

A small cry escaped Sakura's lips that alerted Neji of her distress. He turned quickly and saw that she was swaying. In a split second, he was at her side and caught her before she hit the floor.

Neji tried to arrange Sakura in her arms. He looked at her face, it was pale. _"She must be exhausted. I heard from Tenten that she prepared the whole event."_ Neji thought as he stroked the clammy skin on her cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE, HYUUGA."

Neji turned towards the sound of the angry voice. Sasuke was shaking with fury, sharingan activated.

"What does it looks like, bastard?"

"I told you, Hyuuga to stay away from my wife, so take your hands off her." Sasuke warned through gritted teeth.

"No, can't do."

"What? Are you trying to kidnap her?"

"Kidnap? Whose being kidnap? Neji, what are doing with Sakura-chan? What happened to her? Is she okay?" Naruto continuously asked the Hyuuga prodigy. Incidentally, Naurto went inside the house to take a leak when he saw Sasuke and Neji glaring at each other while Sakura is still limp at Neji's arm.

"I did no such thing, Naruto."

"Then why are you holding her like that? What happened to her."

"Ask her bastard of a husband." Neji threw a disgusting glance at Sasuke.

"What did you do, teme?" Naruto eyed Sasuke narrowedly.

"I did not do anything, dobe."

"That's right, you did not do anything. You just let you wife do all the work for the party, while you stay in your old apartment committing adultery." Neji accused.

"Why you ---" Sasuke was about to punch Neji when Sakura stirred on the Hyuuga heir's arms.

"Hmmm . . ."

"Give her to me Hyuuga." Neji hesitated and looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded. He gave Sakura to Sasuke who carried her bridal style.

"You know what Uchiha, you are such an ass. Your wife has been working her butt off for days until this evening to make the party a success but I bet you haven't even complemented or appreciated her efforts, didn't you? Just a friendly advice, you better realized what a precious person she is before you lose her."

Sasuke faltered on his steps as he carried Sakura to their bedroom.

"You'll never know, she may meet someone who loves her dearly and she'll realized what an asshole she married and she might wake up from her long daze and leave you."

Sasuke just continued his steps away from Naruto and Neji.

"What was that all about, Neji?" Naruto inquired.

"You might be the hokage-in-waiting, Naruto but you are still sometimes clueless." Neji said and left the blonde kyuubi vessel wondering what the exchange between his two friends is all about.

---

---

**At Sasuke's and Sakura's bedroom. . .**

Sasuke gently lowered his stirring wife at the bed. He took off her shoes and proceeded to undress leaving her undies on. Then, he turned to the closet and took out a short emerald silk night gown. He gently gathered Sakura into a sitting position and put it on her.

Sakura who was now conscious silently eyed her husband. When he finished dressing her he took off her hair sticks and put them on top off the table before we walked to the door.

As he opened the door he paused. "Sleep, I'll finish the party from here. I'll just explain to them that you feel faint." Then he went out closing the door silently.

Uchiha Sakura eyed the door confusedly. Too tired to contemplate on the tender act of her husband, she lay down and in seconds, went to slumber. Noticeably, with a smile in her face.

---

---

The party ended minutes from midnight. The hokage together with the daimyo took their leave an hour ago, then the remaining guest followed suit. Now, Sasuke is cleaning the garden. When only the table and chairs remained, he decided to finish the task tomorrow.

After putting the dishes on the kitchen counter, he walked to the master's bedroom. As he entered, he saw his wife peacefully sleeping on the bed. He took off his dark blue yukata and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After his refreshing shower he changed into his boxers and silently walked towards the bed.

Because of the light from the moon streaming down their window, he could see his wife's sleeping form. She was curled at her side while one of her hands clutched his pillow. An incoherent sound escaped Sakura's lips which brought Sasuke's eyes to it. From her lips, his eyes wandered her face. He frowned when he saw worried lines forming at her forehead signaling that even at sleep she still feels distressed. Worry flooded in him.

Then he realized _"I'm worried about her? When did I start worrying about her?"_ he was surprised. _"Maybe, I'm being too harsh on her. Neji's right, I did not even appreciate her efforts for the party. The party was a success and I didn't acknowledge her work."_ At the thought of Neji, a pang hit Sasuke's chest, a feeling so alien to him that he did not recognize what it is. _"What are they doing inside the house alone? Why of all people, Sakura would come running into his arms? That damn, Hyuuga. He thought I never noticed that his eyes trailed her the whole night. Too bad for him, She's already my wife."_

Feeling a touch of possessiveness, Sasuke got under the covers and gathered her wife in his arms. Sakura's head is on his shoulders giving him a good view of her face. _"She had grown into a beautiful woman."_ He thought.

Sasuke, with his arms around his wife closed his eyes to sleep. A sigh was heard from Sakura and Sasuke put a hand to her cheek and his fingers traveled upwards to slowly twine with her pink locks. The soothing movement of his fingers calmed the kunoichi and she snuggled deeper in his arms. With Sakura's gentle breath fanning at his neck, Sasuke fell asleep.

---

---

**Dawn the next morning . . . **

Sakura opened her eyes only to encounter dark hair, she looked up and saw that she was snuggled at Sasuke's side. Her left leg was thrown over his right and his left arm was over her waist. She smiled at their position. She glanced up the clock and saw it was five in the morning. Feeling revitalized, she slowly extricated herself from Sasuke's arms. She took a quick shower and put on some clothes and silently went out the door.

She decided to fix her self some tea before she started with the cleaning.

Sakura was seating at the table finishing her tea when she felt a presence. She turned to see his husband leaning at the door jam watching her.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She greeted him. "You want some tea?"

"Hnn."

Taking it as a sign of agreement, she stood up and busied herself to fix Sasuke his tea and fixing another for herself.

Sasuke was now seated at the table when she approached him with to give him his drink. Sakura joined her husband at the table and drink her tea silently while Sasuke was intently watching her. Feeling conscious, she tried to strike a conversation with him.

"Sorry I fainted last night. I was not able to bid our guests goodbye."

"Don't worry about it."

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. . ." he replied.

The silence stretched between them. Sakura noticed that Sasuke had already finished his tea and ask him if he want some more, he shook his head. So, she gathered her cup and his to the sink. Still, Sasuke's eyes were trailing her.

"The party was a success last night. Thank you for your efforts." Sakura was surprised with his appreciation that her hand stilled."

"I only did my part." She answered.

"Look, Sakura. That was a compliment well meant." He corrected thinking she misunderstood him.

"Thank you." Was her clip answer.

Sasuke was puzzled by Sakura's reaction. She was responding as if Sasuke just told her about the weather.

Unknown to Sasuke, Sakura's heart is fluttering in her chest. "_He just gave me a compliment. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."_ She can't believe what she just heard.

Sakura's lack of response irritated Sasuke a bit. In an attempt to goad a little more reaction from her he commented about Neji.

"I saw Neji eyeing you the whole night. Why was he here anyway? Did you invite him?" he said annoyed.

Sakura turned and leaned at the sink with hands at her chest while she defended her friend.

"Hyuuga Hiashi has flu so as the heir he came in his behalf." She responded.

"Hnn. . . so why was he here in the house anyway, he's supposed to be in the garden."

"We bumped on each other while he was on his way to the porch to get some fresh air and I, on my way to our bedroom."

"Hnn"

"Uuummm . . . I saw Misao at the party. In fact, I talked to her." She commented

"I told you to stay away from her."

"I did, only she approached me while I was on the porch. She said some things to me."

"Like what?" Sasuke became curious.

"Like where have you been spending your days? You still have your old apartment. You never terminated your lease."

"Sakura, let me remind you that you also agreed to stay out of my personal affairs."

"So I did. Only, I did not think that letting you cheat me is a part of the deal." She finished in a faint voice.

"**I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU."** Sasuke shouted.

"So you said. But Misao said to me that you are not spending your day at the apartment alone, even hinted that she was with you." She said in a calm voice.

Sasuke was silent after that.

"I know it's not my business, Sasuke, just keep it discreet."

Sasuke's anger flared.

"Yeah, like what you are doing with Hyuuga."

"We are not doing anything wrong with him, Sasuke. He's just being nice to a friend." She corrected him.

"So you said." He answered noncommittally

"Look, Sasuke. I'm sorry about the small fiasco I did after the wedding."

"Whatever. Just stay away from Hyuuga. I do not want you talking to him or even near him, you understand?"

"But Sasuke ---"

"No buts." He said

"That's not fair, he's one of our group. What will the guys think if they saw me avoiding him." The guys she meant were the other members of their gang.

"Let them wonder. You don't want me mad, do you? So be a nice wife and follow what I've said."

Sakura wanted to object again but she doesn't want their argument to last. Feeling exhausted because of their confrontation, she wearily licked her lips and closed her eyes to calm her emotions.

The action brought Sasuke's eyes to her lips. He stared at them longingly.

"Let me do that." He whispered into her ear huskily.

Sakura was surprised at the nearness of his voice and she opened her eyes just in time to see Sasuke's face leaning down to capture her lips.

The next thing she knew was Sasuke roughly gathering her to his arms. Crushing and kissing her like crazy. All of the doubts and hurt she felt for Sasuke disappeared while he kissed her senselessly.

His tongue worked like a wizard's wand, weaving magic. She was liked a parched flower under the rain. When she thought that she was lost somewhere in space he moved away. He cupped her head and raised her passion-filled eyes to him. His eyes glittering with desire.

"I want you so much, Sakura so much I could take you here right now." He rasped.

Sakura eyes widened because of what she heard. It was the first time Sasuke admitted to her vocally that he wanted her. Becoming bold because of his admission she answered. "What are you waiting for? I'm yours, Sasuke, all yours."

Hearing what Sakura said snapped Sasuke's self-control. He kissed her frantically. His hands traveling all over her body.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke cupped her bottom and massaged it while dropping kisses to her neck. She moaned at the sensations he was giving her. Not satisfied with their nearness, Sasuke took hold of the emerald night gown that Sakura was wearing and took it off her. He stared at her breast for a moment before he slowly took a nipple in his mouth and gently licked it. Sakura purred like a cat and gripped his hair.

"Wrap you legs around me." He ordered. Sakura braced herself on his shoulders and proceeded to wrap her legs around him locking her ankles at his hips with Sasuke's hand under her to support her weight. With her breasts near his mouth, he ravaged the twin peaks until Sakura feel like weeping with ecstasy. This is madness. It was 5:30 in the morning and here she was with her legs around her husband while he worshiped her breasts.

She was surprised when her back felt something hard. She realized that Sasuke moved from the sink they were leaning on and deposited her at the table. She was staring at him mesmerize as he took of his boxers, Sakura's panties followed at the floor.

Sakura went to a sitting position when Sasuke step in between her legs. She threw her arms around him as she felt his hands on her thighs. Sasuke slowly moved his fingers to her core to tease her.

"Mmmm . . . you're wet." He noticed. Then he gently inserted a finger inside her. Sakura gasped at the intrusion but her surprised gasped change into moans as his fingers slowly went in and out of her. Sakura's mind was reeling. She felt Sasuke inserted another fingered in her, stretching her.

"Sasuke . . . ahhhh . . . we're in the kitchen."

"Shhhh . . . don't talk. Just feel." He said through gritted teeth while starting to move his fingers faster, his head buried on her neck.

Sakura tried to inhale large quantities of oxygen into her lungs. She feels faint from Sasuke's ministrations to her body. She can feel herself about to reach her climax.

"S-s-sa-su-ke . . . pleassse. . . " she pleaded. The words came out in a pant.

Sasuke gave her what she wanted, with his two fingers inside her, he rub her clit and the next instant she shattered. Her body convulse with her orgasm. Her head limply leaned on his shoulder while her hands were fisted in his hair.

Still, in the plateau of blissfulness, she felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulders urging her to lie down on the table. Then, he grippd her hips in his hands to steady her and in one smooth motion he entered her.

Sasuke's eyes closed as he feels his shaft buried in her hot wet core. He slowly moved inside her at a slow pace, withdrawing until only the tip of his member was inside her and then slowly enter her again, only his slow thrusts were deeper that the ones before. Sakura was writhing under him, her head moving from side to side as he came in and out of her.

Feeling that he was nearing his peak, he grasped Sakura's hand that were gripping his biceps and twined with them. He held them at the side of her head. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips. He started to move faster and faster, deeper and deeper, thrust harder and harder.

"Look at me, Sakura. I want to see your eyes when you shatter." He commanded.

Sakura held his gazed with hers. She can see his eyes are passion-filled and she was sure that her eyes look the same too.

"Sa-su-ke, I'm coming." She said hoarsely.

"Come on, baby. Come for me. Scream for me while you come." Sasuke said commanded her.

"I. . .Sas . . . Aaaahhhh. . ." Sakura climaxed with a piercing scream.

Sasuke smirked when he saw his wife reached her pinnacle and moved faster within her. Moments latter, with his head thrown back, he groaned his was to his orgasm.

Only the loud pants can be heard in the kitchen while the two tried to stabilize their breathing.

Sasuke looked at his wife's eyes and he saw contentment there. He dropped a gentle kiss to her lips and gathered her to his arms.

Confused, Sakura asked where he was taking her. He answered "To bed."

And then with a small smile, Sakura nodded. Sasuke, pulled out from her and carried her to their bedroom.

Still clutching his wife in his arms he entered the bathroom instead of going straight to the bed. They took a quick shower and swiftly dried themselves.

Sakura let out a squeak when Sasuke again collected her to his arms and brought her to their bed. He set her down under the covers and slid beside her. He again gathered her into his arms.

Sakura noticed that for the first time after they had sex, Sasuke did not leave her. She smiled secretly. _"This was a start."_ She thought. _"I hope this will continue."_

She looked up at her husband who was absentmindedly rubbing circles at her back while his eyes are close. She pressed a small kiss to the shoulder he was using as a pillow and then closed her eyes to sleep.

To Sasuke, the small gesture brought a small smile to his lips. He continuously traced the groves on his wife's back, minutes later, he fall asleep with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

---

0000----0000----0000

---

_A/N: Again long chapter another chapter, 13 pages. Please watch out for the next chap. I don't have a title for it but hopefully, it will be as good as the 5 chaps before it. :) _**angel**

_**P.S. **Your suggestions and comments are still welcome. In that way, I'll know how to improve my story. Thanks. Read and Review._


	6. Trepidation

**Of Desperation and Devotion**

**Disclaimer: Eventhough it breaks my heart to say, I do not own Naruto. (hmmmmp…)**

_A/N: I know, I know, I practically got an unadvised hiatus for a year and I'm very sorry for that. I was very busy with my new work, I got training and stuff, so please forgive me… (makes puppy eyes wink wink) I'm going to make this chapter the longest ever, just as I had promised to some of you. I'm going to also make this as my__ super duper belated__ Christmas present to my loving readers who goes gaga with ODAD, yeah, I know some of you may have read it a dozen times in hopes that I may be updating but oh well, as what I have said… work, work, work and work. . . don't worry __i already got my O2 xda stealth so __I'll be updating more often. (nothing beats mobile technology. Yey!!) anyways, I think I made this author's note long enough and I know, some of you are __**DYING**__ to start reading so without further ado here it is Of Desperation and Devotion chapter 6 entitled Trepidation_

_Notes for readers:_

"_Charliette" – thoughts or flashback_

"Charliette" – normal conversation

**Chapter 6: Trepidation**

Sasuke slowly woke up due to the faint smell tickling his nose. A whiff of strawberries invaded his senses. Due to the light that escaped from the blinds, he turned away from it only to find out he is unable to move. Something heavy is pinning down half of his body. Feeling a little grumpy, he tried to pry open his drowsy eyes to see what's preventing him from moving.

His onyx gaze soften when he saw his wife half sprawled on top of him with his arm over her waist, her leg intertwined with his and her head luxuriously using his shoulder as a pillow.

He glanced at the clock to see the time and almost groaned out loud when he saw that it was an hour before noon. Sasuke can't help himself to smirk. He remembered his early morning activity with his wife.

"_I must have exhausted her_." He chuckled to himself.

His reverie was cut short when his stomach grumbled.

He slowly extricated himself from Sakura and went to the kitchen to cook brunch. Unconsciously he was humming under his breath, maybe evidence that he was feeling happy today.

Sasuke was putting food on the table when the door bell went off. He was startled by the noise.

"_Who could be at the door? I got a week off from work and that would definitely be not Tsunade's secretary asking me to come over her office for a mission"_

He proceeded at the door to open it. A masked face greeted him. An ANBU handed him a letter. Sasuke immediately read it and his happy mood suddenly became serious.

"I'll be there" was his clipped answer and closed the door.

The onyx hair man turned towards the kitchen only to be greeted by the half-awake presence of his wife.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and sat herself on the table.

As Sasuke took his seat, she asked "Who was at the door?"

"No one important"

Sakura looked at her husband inquiringly.

"Just eat, don't worry about it." He said after seeing his wife's eyebrows crooked.

They ate in silence; as soon as Sasuke had finished eating he stood up and began gathering his plate to put it in the sink.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"I'll be leaving for training. I would be late in coming in so don't wait up for me." He answered.

Sakura was surprised with his answer, she expected him to stay the whole day at the compound and spend time with her. Eventhough she felt disappointed, she tried to give him a small smile and made a nod to acknowledge what he said.

"_At least, now he has the decency to tell me what he will be doing and not to expect him for dinner."_

"I'll just put food on the fridge, you just reheat it."

"Hn."

That was all Sasuke's reply and he left the kitchen to go into their room to take a shower and gather things for training that afternoon.

Sakura was at the lawn when he was about to leave. Seeing his husband leaving the house she walked to him and bade him goodbye.

Sasuke was about to take his leave but not before Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He was momentarily stunned but when he saw his wife about to turn away with her cheeks burning red he caught her in his arms and gave her an earth shattering kiss.

Oh yes, She, Uchiha Sakura was on the lawn with her husband, Uchiha Sasuke, kissing. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, on the lips. Yes, on the L-I-P-S.

When they parted, Sakura looked at her husband dumbfounded. Sasuke slowly let go of his wife and turned to leave the compound but not before giving Sakura a triumphant smirk.

**Hours after the lawn scene . . .**

Sakura spent the day inside the compound. She finished cleaning the house so she decided to do her afternoon kata on the compound's training ground.

She almost perfected her teleportation justu and she was nearly exhausted. She decided to relax and put additional flowers in the garden.

Sakura was sprinkling water to her newly planted flowers when Ino dropped by.

"Hey forhead girl." She greeted the pink haired kunoichi

"hey ino-pig. And that is Mrs. Uchiha for you. Hahahaha…"

"Whatever." Ino rolled her eyes.

"What brought you here? You know it's my honeymoon."

"Well, I don't see little Mr. Uchiha here."

"Why you . . ." Sakura glared at Ino while waving her fist.

"Hey, calm down Sakura, don't be angry. We know that you don't have a normal marriage life." Ino spat

With that Sakura suddenly sobered up.

"Ay, an-n –o, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I-I ... please.. I didn't mean it that way."

"Don't worry Ino-chan. You are right I don't have a normal marriage life." She said.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, tell me what's wrong. I'm one of your best friends after all."

"It's just that I'm having a hard time deciphering Sasuke."

"Why is that?" Ino asked.

"You know, most of the time he's cold to me, but sometimes, he just does things that . . . I don't know . . . . he just turn me into jelly. And I can't help but. . . but . . . " the Uchiha mistress started to choke on her words.

"Can't help but fall in love with him all over again." Ino supplied the rest of her sentence.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, how can I help you?"

"I don't know Ino, I'm just hoping that maybe someday, Sasuke will treat me as his wife and start caring. Not because he needed an heir but just because he cares."

"I'll pray that the time would come when Uchiha Sasuke will be worshipping the ground you walk on. Hehehe. . . " Ino said sheepishly

"You never fail to grab the opportunity to ruin my drama act huh? Why are you here again?"

"Oh I forgot. I was about to ask for your help for my wedding when you started your drama act on me."

"Grr . . . Sure I'll help so when will it be?"

"Umm, I got Shika-kun to agree to hold it next month on my birthday, sept 23."

"Ino-chan, tsk tsk tsk, you are not married yet but it seems you are starting to dominate Shikamaru." Sakura could only shake her head.

"Oh well, but that's not the only thing I made him agree. I had what I want with the motif, blue and gold and also the place of the wedding. You remember the hills where Shikamaru proposed to me? Will be having the wedding there." Ino was blabbling excitingly.

"Let's just hope it wont rain." Sakura laughed at her very dominating friend.

"Of course it won't, Or else Shikamaru would find a very pissed off wife on his wedding night."

Sakura and Ino can't help but laugh at that last remark.

After Ino had left, Sakura cooked dinner, she ate and left food for Sasuke in the fridge.

Before she went to sleep she did some reading on the sofa and eventually fell asleep.

**3 hours later . . .**

Sasuke was tired. Aside from the fact that he did not sleep very long the night before due to his wife, well actually due to what he had done with his wife, he had pushed himself to near exhaustion during his training.

As he entered the Uchiha main house, the sight of his wife sprawled on the sofa with a scroll on one hand greeted him. He approached her and lifted some strands of his wife's pink locks off her face.

"_She really is beautiful."_ Sasuke said to himself.

He was being hypnotized by his wife's beauty and can't help but brush his lips on hers.

Sakura stirred and immediately, Sasuke straightened up and went into the kitchen. He checked the fridge for food, reheated it in the oven and ate.

After eating, he proceeded to their bedroom and took a shower.

Emerging from the bathroom with only his boxers he turned the bedcovers off and went to the living room to get his wife.

Sakura was still asleep when he gathered her in his arms. Even in sleep, Sakura recognized her husband's touch and wrapped her arms around his neck unconsciously. That lifted the corners of Sasuke's lips slightly.

He put his wife down on the bed and joined her. He gathered her in his arms and slept.

000---000---000

**A week later . . . **

The girls were in a dress shop to have their body measurements taken for their bridesmaid dresses.

Everyone seems so excited that day but nothing seems to be more excited than the bride to be.

Ino was taking endlessly about how she like the color blue and gold for their motif and how she feels very ecstatic that She and Shikamaru will be married on the hills that he proposed.

"Really girls, I feel like a queen, he just agrees to anything." The blonde ball of excitement exclaimed.

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten just roll their eyes.

"Gosh, Ino-pig, enough already, it's been 30 minutes and you are talking endlessly. Gosh, I never remembered you to be this excited in Hinata or my wedding." Sakura muttered, slightly irritated.

"Well excuse me forehead girl, just because you didn't get all excited to your wedding didn't mean that I. . . " the girl voice trailed off.

Hinata and Tenten just remained silent but glared at Ino.

"You were right Ino, I did get excited in my wedding, more like scared actually." Sakura tried to life the sullen mood.

Hinata rescued them by asking if they want to go to ice cream shop after the taking of body measurements."

"Hinata, you still haven't gotten over your cravings?" asked tenten.

"Tenten-chan I'm still on my third month so I still have them."

"Whatever, I just hope you aren't deprived by that loud-mouth husband of yours with the things that you want."

"Well, I have the usual cravings of fruits and aromatic stuff but I was nearly disappointed with Naruto when I wanted to have a pet and he wouldn't give it to me."

"What? That's insane, how come he didn't gave you that?" asked Sakura, ready to bash the head of his self proclaimed brother.

"Ah, ahmm, he said it's to dangerous with me living alone when he went out on missions and he also said that it's too strenuous to take care of it."

"He's kind of right you know, By the way, Hinata, What kind of pet did you want?" Ino said

"Ah well, I wanted a full grown fox." Hinata supplied with a shy grin with red tinting her cheeks.

"**WHAT?" **the three girls said and finished it with a groan.

After they had finished their business in the dress shop, they went to the ice cream parlor where Hinata, to their outmost surprise, almost tested all the flavors inside the store.

"Hinata, better watch what you eat or else you will become as big as Chouji when you are about to deliver your baby." Sakura reprimanded the wife of the Hokage-in-waitng.

"Can't help in Sakura-chan, they all taste good."

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Guys, you notice this is the first time that we actually sat down together and talk eversince Sakura was married?" Tenten said.

"Yup, and you know, we haven't talked to Sakura for a very long time." Ino continued as she eye Sakura evilly.

"And you know, We were just wondering how is it being married to Sasuke . . ." Tenten chuckled under her breathe.

"Yeah, you know, how you spend your days but most especially the nights." Ino finished as she grilled her pink haired friend.

You two are the most . . . Argh . . ." Her two friends continued to eye her evilly. "Okay, okay stop it. What do you want to know?"

"Well," the two looked at each other and Ino blurted out the question "Was it good? You know what I mean."

"It was good, oh heck, it was great." Sakura said

"And?" the two exclaimed excitedly

"And. . . I still feel sorry for myself because that's the only thing that we both agree with."

The cheerful atmosphere suddenly became a serious one.

"Sakura I . . ." tenten do not know what to say.

"It's okay tenten, I just feel so alone sometimes eventhough I got what I wanted in the end, I never imagine it to get it in a very unusual way." Sakura laughed a bit.

"Okay, forehead girl, spill all out. Ever since the night of your wedding when you actually, to everyone's surprise left Sasuke in the altar, we haven't talked about things with you or him." Ino said with concern

"Just leave it at that everyone, all of you have help me a lot getting through the wedding and the party but this, I need to surpass this test all on my own and I don't want to bother anyone with my problems."

"Sakura-chan, you know we'll be always here to help you through rough times." Hinata patted her friends hand.

"I know, Hinata but still, this is family business and I think that I should resolve it on my own." Sakura smiled a little bit to assure her friends that she's okay. "Anyway, Hinata, you want another scoop of ice cream? It's death by chocolate"

"Ah okay." Hinata answered but the three friends of Sakura can't help being worried to her.

They started talking about other things and after an hour they decided to call it a day. Sakura was about to stand when Tenten suddenly pulled her back to her seat.

"Hey, what was that for?" She asked.

"Ummm. . . I was thinking that we could spend another 15 minutes more." Tenten said nervously her eyes flickering at the door.

"What? I thought you want to rest because you've got training with Gai and Lee early tomorrow. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Ahh..eh.. a-a-nno.. ummm. I just missed the company you know."

"Sheesh, we'll still be seeing each other on Ino and Shikamaru's wedding 3 weeks from now."

Sakura cannot be sway; Tenten glanced to Ino and Hinata for help.

"Hey Sakura-chan, It's not that long, we can spend 15 minutes more." Hinata coaxed

"Yeah, forehead girl, I think that . . . that . . . you have to spend a little more time with us." Ino said while pushing Sakura's shoulder so that she was almost looking out to the window.

"Hey, what's with this racket, I'm sorry guys, I really need to go home. Bye." With that Sakura stood up and was about to walk through the door when an Uchiha symbol caught her eye.

And Behold, there in a secluded booth of the ice cream shop was her everdearest husband talking to no other than his ex-girlfriend, Misao.

Sakura just looked at them for a moment, glanced to her friends and silently walked out the door.

"Oh Sakura-chan." Was all Hinata could said.

000---000---000

All was a blur to Sakura, she walked like a zombie to the Uchiha compound.

Head low and almost drunkenly walking, she managed to arrive at the compound in one piece.

She automatically cooked dinner when she arrived, set aside some food for Sasuke and got a plate for herself.

Alone in the Uchiha mansion, she managed to try to process what she saw at the ice cream parlor and get over the shock she felt. It was one thing to see Sasuke with Misao, even when they are kissing before they are married and another thing to find her husband talking in a secluded corner of an ice cream parlor with her ex.

Sakura cannot believe what she saw. They have been getting along fine this past week with no arguments and more heated sex and she thought things are started to come into place. Then she saw that scene.

"_I cannot believe he keeps on seeing Misao. God, I am so stupid in hoping he'll stop seeing her, Damn. I looked like a fool. I saw the pity glances that other people gave me at the ice cream shop. Stupid, stupid, stupid." _She stabbed her food with her knife while racking sobs choked her.

"_Even after what I did I don't deserve this, he's hurting me more. My emotions are being battered and I can't do anything about it." _She continued.

"_Wait a minute, no, no, NO. I still have my self respect. I don't want to be like a dog waiting for her master to give her some scraps from the table or to be the laughing stock of all Konoha. My god, I think people are now laughing at my back. Poor Sakura, it did not take for a month for her husband to cheat on her. Damn, Damn, Dammit."_

With that, she took her plate to the sink, went to the living room to light a lampshade and walk to the bedroom and curled herself on the covers trying to wash away her sorrows.

000---000---000

Sasuke arrived at his house around eight in the evening. He's feeling irritated because he still can't perfect a jutsu that he was trying to do for almost a week. Adding to that, Misao talked to him with delicate news that added to his sullen disposition.

As he was arriving at the porch, he noticed that the whole house was dark except for the lone light from the living room. He thought that Sakura may have fallen asleep while waiting for him and forgotten to light the lamps because the house is usually bright this time of the night.

Sasuke immediately went inside their bedroom to look for Sakura. He found her curled under the blankets. Shrugging off his bag that held his training equipment, Sasuke sat on the bed and softly shook his wife's shoulders to wake her up.

"Sakura, wake up. Let's eat dinner."

Much to his astonishment his wife just brushed off his hand and burrowed more under the blankets.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong with you?"

Silence

"Come on Sakura, I'm starving. I don't want to eat alone"

"Find some other person to eat with then." Sakura retorted sharply.

"Oi, What was that for?"

"Oh, I don't know, forget it."

"What's wrong with you, Come on. I want to eat now."

"Stop bugging me Sasuke and leave me alone."

"Okay, okay if that's what you want." Sasuke gave up coaxing Sasuke to dinner. "Some wife you are." He murmured irritably and got off the bed.

Sakura heard the last remark and fumed inside. Sasuke was about to go out the door when Sakura spoke.

"Maybe you don't need a wife or at least you don't need me . . . Why did you marry me? And don't give me that damn excuse that you were pressured. You can easily have gotten out of Konoha when you wanted out. I know, I did the wrong thing in setting you up but damn, Sasuke don't make me loose my self respect. I saw you with Misao this afternoon at the ice cream parlor. You were talking in hush-hush tones at the secluded part of the shop. Oh, well it's not my business isn't it? After all, I agreed to your conditions in this marriage. I know I'm just a tool Sasuke for one of your dreams. I'm just here because conveniently, you need heirs to restore the Uchiha clan to its glorious splendor. Am I right Sasuke?"

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to reply when Sakura continued "Oh don't bother answering Sasuke. I know my place, just don't make a fool out of me in public. Lock the door when you go out. GOOD NIGHT!!!"

Sasuke was momentarily shocked by his wife's ramblings. When he finally recovered to give out an acid retort, he found his wife on her side on the bed with his back on him. She pulled the blanket over her head.

He stood there for a moment and angrily stomped out of their bedroom and slammed the door.

Under the blankets, Sakura's tears started to flow freely and sobs began to rack her small frame.

000---000---000

Days gone by and Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was as cold as ice. They don't to each other or even greet each other good morning. Sakura stopped cooking meals after two days when Sasuke always go home late.

They still sleep inside one room but they never touch each other.

Sasuke attempted to talk to Sakura the morning after their confrontation but Sakura avoided him, Instead of embarrassing himself once again he decided to immerse himself with training, slaving night and day to perfect numerous jutsus. This continued for weeks until the Uchiha compound was like a graveyard once again.

The estranged couple continued to ignore each other and tried to avoid each other's path as much as possible.

**A week before Shikamaru and Ino's wedding. . .**

As tradition, a bachelorette / bachelor party was held for the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Nara Shikamaru. As usually they gathered to the club where they celebrated Sasuke and Sakura's engagement.

Almost all the member of the gang is present with the exception of Chouji, Lee and Shino. Chouji has a special training with his father on the mountains while Shino and Lee had last minute mission to escort a wealthy merchant to the Bird country. They are expected to arrive the day after tomorrow.

Sakura was thinking of not coming. Things are getting out of hand between her and Sasuke. Going to the party would mean that have to pretend that there's nothing wrong with them so that their friends won't be wondering.

It's so sad to think that it had come this far. It all started with the lie that Sakura made out of desperation and here it is, the Uchiha couple is being forced to spend a night together pretending that they like or at least talk to each other when in fact they are not. Sakura sarcastically laugh to herself out of pity. Never in her whole "Sasuke and I are married dreams" did she ever imagine that things would turn out like this. A pathetic excuse for a marriage. Ha! A marriage made out of deception and desperation, quite a unique set up don't you think?

Sakura arrived at the club alone which raised a few eyebrows. Kiba, oh who can forget ever meddling Kiba, just have to notice that Sasuke was not with her. Basically, she doesn't know where he is so she had an excuse that he'll be late because of training.

Naruto noticed that his sister looked haggard contrary to be glowing and happy which she is supposed to be since she's newlywed right? He approached her and took her on the far side of the couch.

"Come on, spill it out."

"Spill what out?" Sakura asked

"Spill out whatever that is bothering you." He answered.

"Nothing Naruto, it's just hard adjusting with marriage life, really I'm okay. I just hardly get enough sleep."

"You sure about that?" he asked

"Yeah bro, no problem. Now get back to your wife." She ordered him with a smile.

After the little chit-chat with Naruto, Sakura, greeted Ino and Shikamaru. Tenten called her to take a seat on her side. Upon seating, Tenten hugged her and whispered to hold on.

Tears suddenly clouded her vision. She badly needed support right now. She wanted to tell Naruto her situation but she knows that would just make the situation worst. Her brother would mostly likely pummel Sasuke and of course all their friends would wonder and . . . oh well, let's just say that it would be worst.

Neji was just eyeing her since she arrived. He suspected that things are not going well between her and Sasuke. Of course, he cannot confront Sasuke about that but with Sakura, it's another thing. They were friends and he would give her support in her time of need.

The drinks flow endlessly and most of them are a little tipsy. Sakura excused herself to go out and have some fresh air but promised to be back after 15 minutes.

She went out of the club to sit at a stone bench on the park. She was feeling a bit dizzy with all the booze she drank. She wants to drown her sorrows away with sake and hoped that when she wake up the next day she will feel that it all been washed away with the alcohol she drunk.

With head low and eyes close, she let the night air surround her body and submerge herself in self pity. Then, a jacket was put around her shoulders. She immediately looked up to see Neji gave her a small smile.

"How have you been?" he asked as he took her seat beside her.

"Fine"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"You know Sakura, I know when someone is lying so you better tell me the truth.

"I'm fine Neji, really."

"So you say."

"Come on Neji, cut it out."

"Sasuke's been a real jerk to you huh?" he eyed her solemly.

Sakura just kept her mouth shut.

"You know you can tell me anything Sakura, I'm your friend."

"Neji, I- ah . . ." she closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying."

Neji hugged her and whispered."Come on, tell me."

With that, Sakura's emotions gave way. He told Neji what she saw in the ice cream parlor and what was happening the past weeks between her and Sasuke. All the time Neji just kept silent and continuously rubbed her back giving her comfort. When her emotions subsided she stood up and turned her back to Neji.

"Thanks Neji for comforting me. I really need that. Sorry about your shirt."

Neji look at his wet mesh shirt and shrugged "No problem Sakura. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks again. We better get inside the club now before they come looking for us."

"Okay."

They went inside the club and walked towards the table where their friends were.

Five minutes after Sakura went out of the club for some fresh air, Sasuke arrived. He was surprised to find out that his wife was not yet at the club. He asked Lee about her and he told him that she went out but she'll be back after 15 minutes. He decided that he'll just wait for her inside.

30 minutes later he was feeling agitated because Sakura had not come back yet. He was about to got out to fetch her when she saw her walking towards the table with Neji. Something sparked inside of him when he saw Neji's jacket on Sakura's shoulder while Neji had only his mesh shirt on.

Sakura was about to panic. Sasuke was at the table and she could see anger on his eyes although his whole face remained passive. She was about to take a seat beside Neji when Lee stood up and offered his seat to her. She glanced to Neji for help and he just nodded her head urging her to take the seat. Nervously she took the seat beside her husband.

As her body was about to touch the seat she gave out a squeak when Sasuke hauled her to his lap and gave her a long deep kiss on the mouth. Everyone was shocked. They know that things were not that good between them and they didn't expect for Sasuke to make this kind of display with Sakura in public.

The kiss was long and demanding. Sakura wanted to push Sasuke away but she thought against it. She doesn't want to complicate things by rejecting her husband in front of their friends.

"Hey get a room." Naruto shouted when they broke apart.

Sakura went beet red and hastily scrambled to her seat that made Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke whispered at Sakura's ear when she settled down to her seat. "Nice jacket."

"It's Neji's"

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?"

"Yes you did."

"And?. . ."

"I decided not to listen"

Sasuke was about to make a retort when Shikamaru took the stage and got everyone's attention.

"This is so troublesome. . ." he grumbled "But I think that having Ino as my soon to be wife is worth all the trouble in the world."

Awwwssss sounded all over the club.

"Anyway, I would like to propose a toast to my bride, Ino, thank you for having me and although I only wanted a simple life with a plain wife, well who am I to reject the love of the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha. I love you honey." Shikamaru ended with a little blush.

As always, Kiba wasn't about to be left out. He grabbed the microphone after Shikamaru and made a toast of his own.

"To the engaged couple, Shika and Ino may you make each others life exciting. For Shika, I hope you'll get the earplugs I've told you and for Ino, get a megaphone to wake up lazy bones everytime he has a relapse. Heheheheh. . . ."

Everyone laugh at his joke.

The party went on, at one time couples started dancing. Everyone was pairing off. Shika and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba also asked tenten to dance and that leaves, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura on the table.

Sakura was starting to nod her head off. She was emotionally tired this past few days and added with the sake that they have been drinking sleep has finally winning on her.

Neji has been eyeing her the whole night when suddenly he stood up and offered his hand to Sakura for a dance. But before she could accept it, Sasuke butted in.

"Don't even think about it. She's dancing with me" and he grabbed the drowsy kunoichi's hands and led her to the dancefloor.

Sasuke was smirking all the way to the dancefloor

_"Stupid Hyuuga, ha! I won"_ he said to himself as if dancing with his wife is a contest.

As they dance, Sakura was in a daze. She took a glance to her husband who was still wearing that smug smirk on his face.

Sasuke was feeling euphoric while dancing. Who could have thought that dancing with his wife would make him feel so.

The music suddenly changed into an up beat one and most couples took their seat. Sakura turned to go back to the group but Sasuke pulled her back.

"c'mon sweetheart, let's dance." Sasuke urged her.

"I'm tired, Sasuke."

"I'm tired too but i think it's worth my time to be dancing with my beautiful wife, don't you think."

Sakura was taken aback. Did Sasuke just complement her? So she temporarily forgot her anger with Sasuke and danced with him. They're pretty much absorbed with dancing that they didn't notice that the crowd parted to give way to them. The cheers that greeted them at the end of their performance snapped them to reality. Immediately, Sakura let go of Sasuke's shoulders that she has been holding unconsciously.

The gang gave out loud cheers when the couple went back to their seats.

And of course, Ino couldn't held her tongue and made a comment.

"i thought i'ts suppose to be our night and there you are forehead girl, you just couldn't help but steal the limelight from me, huh?" ino joked.

Sakura opted not to comment and just shrugged her shoulders while Sasuke just smirked and flashed an evil grin along Neji's way.

It's very amusing to see the last Uchiha act like a 5 year old.

The party progressed late into the night and most of the gang is getting a little tipsy. Most of them are drunk because they want to celebrate Shika and Ino's upcoming wedding. As for Sakura, she did it to drown her depression and for Sasuke, he's still a little annoyed with Sakura's stint with Neji.

Neji and Sasuke was in a glaring contest for hours and both of them don't want to back down. It seemed that the little interruption that Sakura made before the wedding and the not so innocent scene that Sasuke caught Sakura and Neji at the Uchiha's manor was fueling them both.

Tired of the whole fiasco between the two highly testosterone driven men, Sakura, who was a little tipsy, stood up and bade ino and Shikamaru goodnight, begging off being tired. Sasuke immediately followed his wife out of the bar after murmuring his goodnight to the engaged couple.

The onyx haired man immediately took off in a run to find his errant wife who seemed to disappear from the bar. He saw a glimpse of pink hair rounding up in a corner to the cherry blossom grove. He quickens his pace to catch up with her. He cut her off while she approached the tree in the middle of the grove.

"What… are you doing here?" asked his wife

"Hn" he responded while glaring

"Okay, you just followed to glare at me? C'mon Sasuke, cut it out. If you want someone to bully, sorry, I don't have the time or the energy. So please will you just go home." Sakura said tiredly.

"Is that it? I'm not the one who started this by screaming her guts out to her husband."

"Oh pleeeeaaaasssssseeeeeeeee, Sasuke, I have the right to scream my head off, you know! It's not like I am some idiot to play dumb while my husband cavort with his ex. Oooppppsss, sorry, wrong term, hmmm what's the right word, oh yeah, girlfriend, you haven't broke up with Misao yet eventhough we are married right? Ah forget it Sasuke, I won't discuss it anymore. Please just leave me. You're making me dizzy" Sakura slurred her rants

"I'm not the one who wants to drown herself in sake."

"Oh right, you're just the one who cheats on his wife publicly"

Before Sasuke could think of a good comeback, an ANBU appeared and told him to follow him.

Sasuke just glanced at Sakura and took off leaving the tipsy pink haired mednin to wallow in her misery.

Sasuke didn't come home that night or the following night after that. Sakura, eventhough she would prefer not to worry can't help herself. She feels annoyed with herself that despite all the things that she has been through with Sasuke, she still feels concerned if not desperately in love with her husband.

**Three days before Shikamaru and Ino's wedding. . .**

Sakura was doing the laundry when the doorbell rang. Kotetsu, who was the Hokage's personal assistant/secretary/errand boy was at the door.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"Why?"

"Don't know, but she said it was important"

"Okay let's go"

They went to the Hokage's office to talk to with Tsunade. After a brief knock, she was bid to enter the office.

"Sit down, Sakura" Tsunade said

After getting comfortable on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk, Sakura asked her why she needed to talk to her.

"Sakura, I understand that you are loaded with responsibilities especially to the Uchiha but we need your services.

"In what way?"

"You are the best medic nin in all Konoha and you know that we are presently lacking of men in that field"

Sakura got a hint of what's going on and answered "You know about Sasuke's marriage condition right? The one about not working?"

"Yes, I know that but we can't do anything about it. You are still a ninja of Konoha and eventhough you are on a hiatus, you are still a kunoichi of this village and in you shoulders held a responsibility. I am not asking you to work full time but I'll be needing you when there are serious treatments."

"When will that be?"

"It would be incase we are short of people to administer emergency surgeries. I'll be also needing you to study scrolls on several alternative medicine and chakra improvement and control when you are jot performing surgeries." Tsunade explained

"That's all of it? I could count on it that you will only call me to the hospital on those dire circumstances?" the mednin asked for reassurement.

"Yes, I only be needing you on those times, So do you accept? Don't worry I'll talk to Sasuke about it."

"AA… ano.. Tsunade-shishou I'll accept the job but don't tell Sasuke, I'll tell him."

"Very well, thank you. You may go."

"Thank you shishou." She said and gave a bow.

At the door Sakura suddenly turned and beamed at the hokage. "Well, shishou, among other responsibilities that the job incurs me to do, I expect that I'll be the one to deliver Hinata's baby."

"But of course, Naruto will be thrilled." The Hokage replied.

She took another step and suddenly remembered something.

"Tsunade-sama, do you have any news about Sasuke? It's been days that he hasn't come home. Did he have a mission?"

The blond well endowed woman had a slight frown on her face before answering. "Well Sakura, I didn't gave him a mission, although I have some suspicions as to why he hasn't come home, but rest assured that he is still alive and on important things. I made a deal not to meddle in your marriage life and I'm keeping it so you better talk to him when he comes home."

"Okay Shishou, thanks"

As she traced her steps back to the Uchiha mansion, Sakura cant help thinking that the Hokage knows something that she doesn't. A lot of ideas came to mind however, the one bothering her is about Sasuke might be sleeping in his apartment at night and was spending his time with Misao.

As she approached the mansion, she saw it loomed in front of her. The place looks so forbidding and the thought coming home to an empty house weighted on her heart. She decided to walk around the village before coming home.

Sakura went home late, she spend the afternoon at the grove thinking about the situation with Sasuke.

When the Stars begins to show in the dark skies, she realized that she spend 3 hours at the cherry blossom grove and decided to go home.

When she arrived home, She found Sasuke on the sofa. He was wearing a white shirt and looks asleep. She tried to approach him but she noticed that there is something wrong with his aura.

She ignore him but curiosity got the best of her. She noticed that his body was angled awkwardly on the sofa and she realized that he passed out. A red spot was forming on his pristine white shirt on the right side of his torso.

She slowly lifted the shirt and saw a poorly bandage abdomen of his husband. Blood was seeping out of the wound wrapped in a torn cloth.

"_Sasuke must have passed out in blood loss"_ she said to herself

She knelt down in front of him and started to heal his wound. She also noticed some scratched and faint bruises on his face and neck.

Sakura was almost finished healing Sasuke when he woke up.

The first thing that Sasuke was when he opened his onyx eyes was that the face of his wife hovering over him in complete concentration while healing him. He was surprised to see her and he started to move.

"Don't move yet, you will reopen the wound, I'm almost finish." She warned

Sasuke stopped his movements and let his wife heal him completely. After Sakura has finished she pulled down his shirt and stood up. Sasuke grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. Sakura just stared at him blankly. He was about to say thanks when she interrupted him.

"It's my job to heal injured people. Don't bother thanking me." She said coldly

With that she left him and went inside their bedroom.

Sasuke was left dumbfolded on the Sofa.

It seems that the roles have been reversed. Sakura was now the one to ignore him and he was the one to practically have to try to gain attention from his wife.

**The day of Ino and Shikamaru's wedding . .** .

Everything went on smoothing during the wedding. Luckily, it didn't rain and the guest was very thankful for that however no one was more thankful than Shikamaru about the good weather. He doesn't want a pissed off bride on his wedding night.

Almost all who were invited attended with some exceptions of some jounins who had an emergency mission.

The reception was held in the large garden owned by the Yamanaka's and to everyone's delight, the reception area looked magnificent. There a lost of flowers on bloom and a lively atmosphere in the air.

Of course, the gang was complete, that's includes the pregnant couple Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata. The ever dynamic duo of Kiba and Akamaru, Shino who was in euphoria because of the bugs in the garden, Tenten and Lee who was convinced not to wear his jumpsuit instead had donned a traditional hakama. Chouji, of course was present because he is the bestman. Neji was also there as heir of the Hyuuga clan, and lastly the Uchiha couple who seemed to be trying to look happy but was failing miserably.

To Sakura's irritation, she saw a glimpse of Misao in the area and was pissed off. She wondered why she was there. Sometime after seeing Misao she heard that she was there because Ino's mom and her dad are acquainted and therefore was invited to the wedding.

As the party progressed, Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves except Sakura. She was getting more depressed each day. She and Sasuke have not been talking and it makes her irritated and also disheartened. Although she started to cook meals for him once again but they only talk to each other if necessary and they never eat together.

She heard movement from her husband and saw him stood up and glanced at her as if saying that he'll circulate among the guest but he'll be back. Sakura just nod and he walked away from him.

It was almost half an hour but she could not find Sasuke among the guest so she decided to talk a breath away from the crowd and go to one of the areas hidden away from the guests. As she was turning a curve, she was shocked at the scene she saw.

Misao was in the arms of Sasuke and was weeping her heart out. It took a minute to make her brain function and prompted her legs to turn away from the scene. Both didn't see her as they were engrossed on the little intimate scene they are in.

Sakura was numbed. She didn't remember walking away from the reception area and going to the training ground that team 7 used when they were still genins. She remembered all the memories that happened in that area. She remembered how happy she was when she was teamed up with Sasuke, how she feel more deeply in-love each passing day she spent with him and how he adored the ground he walked on.

Unbidden tears flowed from heart eyes and she lost all her control and slid don on the ground leaning heavily to the pole where Naruto was once tied.

After Several minutes of letting her emotions out, she stood up, put a blank face and walk towards the Uchiha mansion.

No one will know about the scene she saw and no one will ever find out that she saw it. Sakura started to become a walking icicle from that day forth.

Sasuke went home that night but as he saw his wife on the bed sleeping with scrolls on her stomach, he didn't bothered waking her. He slept soundly that night unknowingly that their situation will turn to worse the very next day.

Months past after Ino and Shikamaru's wedding and still the Uchiha couple was like ghost to each other. Sasuke would rarely see his wife awake. Sakura made herself scarce to everyone except when she was summoned to the hospital for emergency surgeries or to buy stuff for the house.

Everybody seemed to notice how she became detached to their friends. Even Naruto has difficulty talking to her. If he ever caught her, she would try to beg off and would reason that she had something to do or she was expected at the hospital.

Sasuke didn't know about Sakura's little job at the hospital. She was always carefully to tell patients not to divulge that she operated on them and was very strict to the hospital staff not to tell about her work to anyone especially to Sasuke.

Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade and she was confronted by it. She just told her that she and Sasuke had a marital rift and was not able to tell him about the job. She also told the hokage not to tell and help her keep her secret until she can smoothen things out with Sasuke, of course that would never happened seeing that they rarely see or talk.

**7 weeks before Hinata's due date . . .**

Sakura was coming home from another hospital summon. It was quite a difficult job this time. A number of jounins were ambushed and was severely injured. She was called to tend to one jounin in particular who was a serious condition of having to loose his right leg if he could not have an emergency surgery to fix the shattered bones and to extract the countless number of fragments that was imbedded on his leg. His condition was somewhat similar to Lee's, fortunately; Sakura has performed the surgery and was able to save his leg on time.

It almost took 10 hours for Sakura to save him. And she was exhausted to the point where she can barely hold her body upright on her way back to the Uchiha compound. Luckily on her part, Sasuke must have been on a mission. She was thankful that for almost 5 months, Sasuke has never found out of her moonlighting job at the hospital.

She passed Ichiraku on the way to the compound and decided that she was so tired to fix her own dinner. So she dragged her feet to the shop and ordered a Miso ramen. Halfway on finishing her ramen, she was surprised when Neji slide to the seat beside her and proceeded to order.

"Hey" the white eye byakugan holder greeted her.

"Hey yourself." She answered

"You looked tired, another moonlighting job again?"

Sakura eye twitched. She was surprised that Neji knows about her job. " Oh, you knew about that."

"Well, almost all the Rookie 9 knew except for that dumb husband of yours." Neji replied

"Oi, that's my husband you are taking about." She defended Sasuke.

"Yeah, a husband who leaves his new wife all alone that she took a job at the hospital to pass her time."

"That's not true." The pink haired girl protested.

"Is it? Who do you think you are taking to? It's me Neji, the one you cry your eyes out? And besides you can't lie to me. I'm a human lie detector." He said smirking.

"Stuff it, wise ass."

"But seriously Sakura, how have you been?"

"Neji, don't ask me questions that I, myself couldn't answer."

"But - - -"

"Not now Neji, maybe later. As for now, let's just eat."

They ate in silence and with Neji glancing on her direction once in a while.

As they finished Neji invited her to walk for a while.

They found themselves again at the cherry blossom grove. Sakura mind was wandering off when Neji ask her a question.

"What did you say?"

"I said, What could have happened when you decided to go with me at the Hyuuga summer house rather than marrying Sasuke." Neji asked.

"I don't know Neji. I will surely be miserable."

"Right, you are going to be miserable because of a broken heart but at least it's not because you have this great urge to stay with someone who doesn't love you and who constantly emotionally hurts you."

"I know, Neji, believe me I know but that still doesn't change the fact that I am already married to him."

Neji has nothing to answer with that.

For several minutes they were silent. Only the rustling of leaves can be heard. Then out of the blue Neji decided to drop a bomb.

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura was dumb folded. She couldn't believe that the Hyuuga genius just declared his feelings towards her. She has no idea that Neji loved her.

"I know this is not a great time for me to say this but I always feel something special about you. I don't know how it happened but I fell for you."

"I..I.. Neji, I don't know what to say." Sakura stuttered

"I don't expect anything from you. I just want to see you happy, Sakura."

With that Neji engulfed her in a tight hug.

"So this is where you have been."

The two was shocked when the lone Uchiha survivor appeared in front of them and the two instantly broke apart. His eyes were blazing sharingan red and he was extremely angry.

"I can see that you have disobeyed me again, Sakura" Sasuke said while shaking in anger. "Let's go home, dear wife" he said dangerously.

"Wait a minute Uchiha, don't you dare hurt her." Neji interrupted the couple who was about to turn back from him.

"Butt-off white eyed freak. Stay out of this, it's none of your business." Sasuke shouted.

He then grabbed Sakura and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Back at the Uchiha manor . . .**

Sakura and Sasuke appeared in their bedroom and in an instant Sakura cowered away from Sasuke.

"Wait Sasuke… I ..I can explain."

"No need for words, wife. I have seen it in my own eyes."

Sakura was puzzled. _'What did Sasuke saw.? There was nothing between me and Neji.'_ She thought

"I understand that we are not on good terms but that doesn't mean you can be promiscuous." Sasuke said as he stalked Sakura.

Sakura backed away from him but was stopped by the edge of the bed. She lost her balance and she fell backwards to the bed.

She was still eyeing Sasuke with a little fear when he spoke. "I know, I have been neglecting my husbandly duties but tonight I'll rectify that."

He then took off his shirt and straddle Sakura in their bed. Sakura was shocked of what implication did Sasuke words mean when the onyx haired man started kissing her neck and unbuttoned her blouse.

When Sasuke was about to lower the strap of her bra she then protested. "No, Sasuke…please… not this way." She pleaded

"I know you still want it Sakura. And I would make sure you will still want it." He then captured her lips and fondled her breast.

Sakura struggled, although half heartedly, but she did. After a few minutes of struggling, she became aroused. Sasuke was still roughly touching and kissing her but that did not stop her to crave for sex with her husband.

SAsuke noticed Sakura stopped struggling and then change from rough to passionate. He did everything he knew about how to please a woman to Sakura. In the end, the once estranged Uchiha couple was slick with sweat and was on the brink of orgasm.

When it hit, it was nothing that they both had ever experience. It was explosive. It was hot. It was hard, dirty, extremely mind blowing sex they ever had.

Sasuke move away from Sakura, as their heart beat became normal it became clear that they still haven't patched things up with each other. 15 minutes passed and Sasuke was breathing evenly a sign that he was asleep.

Sakura on the other hand was trying to stop the tears that are forming in her eyes. She glanced at her sleeping husband and decided that she can't stay another minute in his arms so she slowing untangled their limbs and got out of bed.

She was at the door when she heard Sasuke's voice. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just taking a night away from you. I need time to think Sasuke. I'll be back my morning. Don't worry I won't be with Neji." With that Sakura went out the door.

Sasuke was left in contemplation. He was a little sorry of how the things turned out. Frustrated he ceremoniously punched his pillow.

**Somewhere in Konoha . . .**

Sakura found herself knocking at the Uzumaki household. When a groggy Naruto opened the door he was shocked to see a teary eyed Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi, upon seeing her brother, launched herself to him and cried her eyes out.

The kyuubi holder was out of words. He knew Sasuke made her cry. He cradled her, closed the door and sat on the sofa, his arms still held the sobbing woman.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked gently.

"I.. I.. nothing Naruto.. a-a-no, can I..sniff.. crash here…sniff.. for the night."

"Sure Sakura-chan, you know you are always welcome here. But tell me what made you cry?"

"I don't want to talk about it Naruto, Please I just want to sleep." She pleaded.

Naruto just nodded and carried her to the guest room. The one she always stays when she sleeps over.

He passed his wife and signaled her not to ask questions. He then asked her to open the quest room and turn over the comforter. He then deposited his sister and in an instant Sakura went to sleep.

Naruto coverd Sakura with a blanket, stood up and assisted his wife out the door. As the door closed Hinata asked. "what happened?"

Naruto facial expression was grim." I don't know but I would find out tomorrow. For now, she needs rest and we too, need ours. Let's go to bed." He said.

As they lay on their bed, Naruto thought are with Sasuke and what he was about to do to him tomorrow.

**Hours before dawn . . .**

Sakura woke up due to loud banging of doors, hurried footsteps and people panicking. She hurriedly stood up and went outside.

A sight was to behold. Naruto was carrying his wife while a number of his Kage bushins were carrying bags and pillows.

He just about to run past her when she asked.

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I forgot about you, you see…. I panicked and I don't know what to do, Hinata woke me up and said her stomach is aching them suddenly the bed was wet and her water broke so I made some kage bushins to help me take her to the hospital but all of them also panicked . I don't know what to do. I have to get her to the hospital and I have to bring her bag and favorite pillow. I have to inform Tsunade-baa-chan and ask for her help and I--"

Sakura cut off the rambling of a very panicked Naruto.

"Okay, go straight to the hospital. I'll tell Tsunade-shishou and I will be personally delivering your child."

"Thanks, sis. I know I can count on you and ---"

A scream cut-off what Naruto was saying.

"Naruto, dammit, get me to the hospital." Hinata shouted.

"Right away ma'am." He answered. and took off.

Sakura followed them out the door.

**At the hospital . . .**

Arashi Hiashi Naruto Uzumaki was born 3 minutes after 10 0' clock in the morning. Hinata had a long and painful labor. Sakura was tired but was happy to deliver the Uzumaki heir.

Almost all of their friends were there. The newlyweds, Ino and Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji who was very agitated, Shino, Kiba who have to leave Akamaru outside the hospital and Lee. Tenten was on a mission and was expected to go home tomorrow.

Eveyone was ecstatic when they heard about the new baby. They immediately asked to see Hinata and Arashi.

After another thirty minutes of cooing Arashi while Naruto beamed his new born son, Sakura was called off by one of the nurses.

"Sakura-sama, I know that you are tired but we are currently short of doctors. Two of them had flu and is absent. We have some patients that need check-up. Could you please see them. It only two patients it will not take an hour to see them." The nurse said

"Okay, give me their charts." Sakura said.

Sakura's first patient was a child with a broken arm. She was being difficult because the cast was becoming itching an she wants to take it off. After 10 minutes of explaining to her and a little threat, the child conceded and Sakura went off to her next patient.

She was reading the patient's medical record. It states

Work: Ninja

Status: Jounin

Findings: Pregnant (8 weeks)

Sakura was surprised to see the patients profile. _'Hmmmm, who could it she be… I didn't see her name on the chart.' _She thought.

She scanned through the sheets and when she saw the name it hit her. **Rishuki Misao**.

The name taunted her. It shocked her world. Who could be the father?

She hurriedly went to the room where Misao stayed. The door was slightly opened and she was about to knock when she heard crying from inside the room.

She took a peek and she was shocked beyond words.

There she saw Misao crying her heart out in the arm of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura gently closed the door and then took off running away from the scene.

---000---000---000—

Hours passed and the gang wondered where Sakura is. Most of them had already gone home and took showers and came back again with stuff for the baby.

Neji was exhausted because he was running back and forth between the hospital and Hyuuga compound to bear Hiashi the good news and to bring stuff that the elders, the branch house and some of the household servants that Hinata was close to Hinata and her baby.

It was 8 pm when he finally went home to his apartment. He dragged his weary feet to his doorstep when a sniffle made him aware of a presence.

He immediately scanned the area and was surprised to see Sakura huddled in a corner.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked her

Sakura was startled but immediately stood up when she recognized Neji.

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I-I I would like to ask if your offer still stands?"

"Be specific Sakura"

"I mean about the Hyuuga summer house. Please Neji, don't ask questions. Let's leave tonight. Please."

"Alright, just left me get some stuff and will go." With that Neji let Sakura entered his apartment.

30 Minutes later, two cloaked figure was spotted exiting the gates of Konoha.

That was followed by a series of events.

The next morning, the Uzumaki couple was asked by the Hyuuga elders why Neji hadn't appeared for an early morning meeting.

Tsunade was frantic because she can't find Sakura. A note was only seen taped in one of her sake bottle it states:

_**Shishou,**_

_**I am leaving Konoha. I'ts indefinite when will I be coming back. I will definitely come back but I don't know when. Please explain to everyone why I am not around. Tell them I need time to think. Forgive me shishou, It was bad that I did not say goodbye to personally but I know if I did you will try to stop me. I'm safe Shishou. I know will have someone to find be but I'm with someone and I'll be staying at their house. Please don't be mad. I'll miss you.**_

_**P.S. don't tell anything to Sasuke. Promise me Shishou. As long as he doesn't know anything about me I'll be safe.**_

_**Sakura**_

Tsunade crumpled the note. A minute after, a chair sailed through the glass window.

Uchiha Sasuke had a huge hangover. He was spent the night at his apartment getting drunk. He went back to the manor an hour before noon and took a shower. Fishing for a set of clothes he noticed that some of his wife's unmentionables are missing. A frown marred his forehead. He immediately went to Sakura's cabinet and found some of her clothes gone. He glanced at the table to see that her copy of Team 7 picture is gone as well.

He immediately put on some clothes and went out to find her. He asked almost everyone about her whereabouts no one has seen her. In a desperate attempt to find her, he went to the Hyuuga mansion and asked for Neji only to find he is also missing.

A fear crept in his heart. It seems that Sakura had left him. And it also seems that she went with Neji.

Upon the realization, Uchiha Sasuke, the great stoic bastard of Konoha, the last living Uchiha felt numb. He went back to the manor, sat in front of his wedding picture while drinking loads of sake and for the first time after the Massacre of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke wept.

**The end.**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

A/N: I would love to cut it here but I think it's not much of a cliffie so I'll continue . . . hehehe

**Eight years passed . . .**

Konoha, despite of some minor skirmish with missing nins, is still peaceful.

It was another day in Konoha and Uchiha Sasuke, now 30, was walking the halls of the Hokage tower.

He just came from another S-class mission and was to report to the Hokage when a child bump him on a turn. Due to the impact the child lost his balance and fell

"Gomenasai" the child said.

Sasuke help the boy up and was surprised to see green eyes greeted him.

"Hey, little man why are you here?" He asked.

"I was curious about this place, mom said that she once lived here." The boy answered.

"And who is your mom? I think you are lost."

Before the child could answer Neji appeared.

"Shun, didn't I told you not to wander off?"

"Gomenasai, Dada, I was curious."

Neji just ruffled the boy's head and looked at Sasuke.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

With that they went on their separate ways.

Sasuke was still wondering about the boy. _'Is that his son? It might be, He has dark long hair and calls him dada.'_

But then something nagged him. _'Wait a minute, did that boy had green eyes?'_

Sasuke visible shook when he realized that must have been the mother of that boy. He tried to piece all the parts together. Sakura vanished the same day as Neji, then 8 years later he found a boy with long straight hair and green eyes, calls Neji dada and got a mom who used to live here in Konoha. He was still pondering on that matter when he arrived at the Hokage's door. He knocked and was told to enter. He closed the door and was to give a bow to Tsunade when he noticed a beautiful woman with luscious curves with long pink hair reaching her waist.

Wait – a – minute?!? Pink hair? There is only one woman in Konoha who can have audience with the Hokage and be confident about it.

The woman turned his way and greeted him.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura said

"S-s-sakura?"

_A/N: at long last I had finished chapter 6. Gosh, it took a year for me to update but hopefully I had satisfied you. This was 20 pages in MsWord and I hope you all are happy about it. Next chapter will contain what happened to Sakura in the span of 8 years and her reunion with her friends. Please review… Love you guys. angel_


End file.
